The Wrath Of A Pack
by Like an Outlaw Baby
Summary: If you're into werewolves, angst, and secret romance this is probably a good one to read.UPDATED! I've got 10 new chapters up, I promise you'll like it
1. Chapter 1

I had the gun hidden in my lower back. My black and dark grey shirt covered the handle easily. The barrel was tucked protectively in my low rise jeans. I felt uncomfortable having to pull them up more. I hated high pants. I sighed, tightening my belt when I felt someone coming too close for comfort. He smelled like Ash and Woodstuck. I waited for him to tap me on the shoulder, but it never came. I kept my back turned to show my trust. "Ya know I'm coming. You don't have to show trust, you already have it." I spun around to no one. I closed my eyes. That time I hadn't known he was there. Carless of me. I heard deep laughter and turned around. The laugh was honest laughter. The kind that raise from the pit of your stomach to the top of your throat, coming out in deep thunderous laughter. "That wasn't funny Achillies." Achillies was a tall man. And had very broad shoulders. Very attractive. In his late ish 20's. I think he was 26. But, he was much, much older than that. And alot more wiser that I would ever be. He had dark brown hair that filtered down to the high of his shoulders. In soft ruffly curls. I'm not exactly sure if he brushed his long hair or what, but, it always looked out of bed neat. Which fitted nicely on him. He had the sideburns that came all the way around his chin. Where they connected, making a thin beard on him. He shaved the rest at his neck, only touching his chin. No mustache, he didn't like them. Except the thin beard looked almost reddish. The hair fell absently around his face, sometimes covering his eyes. Only throwing back out of his way, constatntly. He had a slim waiste, going to the slightly invisible curve of his hip, leading to his long legs. He would have almost been called feminin, if he weren't so built. And tall, he stood about 6'1. But, in a way, I guess that would be very tall to me. I was only about 5'6. So he basically, towered over me. He had faded dark blue jeans, that he had worn many times before. Looking very soft across his legs, hanging low on his waiste. Soft brown boots, which he wore all the time. A wrinkly baby soft white button up. With an old leather belt. If there was one thing I liked most about him, was how he always looked comfortable. Always. We could be caught in a gang with the odds 50 to 2. A life or death situation, and he looked completely comfortable. I envied it. And his clothes, putting this lightly, completely and utterly matched him. All of him. He had deep honey brown eyes. The were almond, and large. Giving him the appearance of a big cuddly bear. One that you could put at the end of your bed and pet, while at the same time it could rip your throat apart, on a whim. But, like I said, I trusted Achillies. With my life. And it was, comfortable, in his hands. And, he felt the same with me. We had eachother's backs. He grabbed me in a bear hug, picking me up off the ground in the airport. Swinging me around. I shuddered, unlike Achillies, I was very very motionsick. Also, unlike me, Achillies could be put through anything. And he'd come out smiling. He is a very tough man. He would never show it, and you'd never know he's the kind of man; by just looking at him. You had to know him, personnaly. He didn't usually spill things just by knowing him, you had to trully 'know' him. "Put-put me down Achillies!" I squeeled. I didn't like to show weakness, but around him, it was literally, impossible. He put me down, grabbing my shoulders, leaning down to look right in my face, "Du fehlst mir." I stared through his honest eyes. "English." He smiled, his bright flashy smile. Hugging me again. Achillies is very German. In fact, Achillies full name is; Achillies Von Rich Houst. Born of a military forefather, great grandfather, grandfather, father, and so on. In force Achillies was born into a military family. Although he didn't want to go, in act it was an honor. One he didn't want to be burdoned with. But, he was forced in the end. Achillies in actuallity, around 70 some odd years old. When I found out, I was shocked. He looked like a Were, but his attitude threw me off completely. And, I would never imagine him in a family of hard core military. His sad past, was the most tragic thing he could hide. One of the worste stories, that on a daily basis, I go back and think about. And a sad past, he had. His Father was a field Marcial in Germany World War 2. Also bringing in his son, Achillies in the 2nd. World War. Achillies soon became a Junker. Of high status among their soldiers. It was a rival amoung the Germans between the old Imperial Junkers, and the Nautzie soldiers. Soon after the war, Achillies was kid napped, captured, and tortured by the Nautzie soldiers. Many of Hitler's soldiers were bred werewolf. But the Junkers were not. Achillies wasn't a werewolf, but during one of the torture sessions; Achillie's was bitten. They left him to bleed to death, also in hopes if he survived the transformation, to become a werewolf. High stakes for a Junker birtch right Colonel. In German, he was considered the highest of the high Oberst. German for Colonel. He was appraised by all. Soon, to take his Father's place as the highest Field Marcial. But, after the kidnapping, he had already spent, unwanted years and years in the military. In the beggining not even wanting to be, at all. He had been through anything and everything you could ever imagine. And even more than that. But he never showed it. He was under the Nautzie's care for weeks, close to months. But one night they went farther than they figured. And when they 'had' realized what they'd done. It was too late, Achillies had survive, and had changed at the first full moon. Transforming painfully and brutally. He tore through the bars in his cell, tearing away brick and mortar. Coming to the states. He had gone back to visit Germany one or two times, his family that he knew of were long and gone. The paintings on the wall of him, hung in honor of his capture. The familiy royalty was still there, and passed on to the next son. Who was not a werewolf. I often thought back to wonder if Achillies was sad, miserable? If he were he sure as hell never showed it. And I knew him for a long time. I'm one of his longest friends. We don't speak about that night he changed, or of any the others. For a moment, when his shields were down, I felt everything I needed to. Too much in fact. And, I couldn't ever imagine what he'd gone through. And the glimpse of pain and anguish, and how everynight he'd thought how they'd come to find him. And now they never came, was more than I ever needed to know. I never asked Oberst Achillies Von Rich Houst, Junker, son of Field Marcial, and fore-son of a birth right military family; ever again of his experiences those haunting months. Now that I looked at him, really looked at him, he didn't really look 'that' German. Maybe he was a different kind I'd never seen before, but he didn't seem German, only if you heard his accent, then you realized. I could understand him talking, easily. He could hide the accent when he wanted, but he had to try. And when he went on a role, there was no understanding him. It was practically a giberish language between English, German, and God knows what else. He hugged me again, tighter. My face felt purple lost in the crook of his neck. "I've missed you!" He roared laughter. "Achillies." I coughed out. He had his hand on my lower back. He pulled away quickly, still against me. Shaking his head, I felt him remove my gun. Holding it between his thum and pointy finger, shaking it in the air. "Tsk, tsk, now now little der wolfet. This is not really needed, is it?" He waved my little Browning in the air. Shaking it in his medium sized, tan hands. I jumped in the air, yanking it back in my pants. "ACHILLIES! We are in an airport! If someone sees us with _this_!" I yanked my front pocket pants around, like he had. With an angry, 'what are you thinking' kind of face. "They will throw us into jail faster than we could run!" He shook his head, crossing his arms, elbows out. "Little der wolfet, they cannot run faster than wolves." I shook my head, immitating him. He reached for my shirt. I grabbed his wrist. "No worries Little der wolfet, I'm not taking it. I have my own." He flashed me that big smile of his, pulling my shirt over the handle. He placed his smiled with an angry face. Pulling back his hair, in a huff. What was his problem? "Jesus! Do you know what they will do to us if they see you, with that monstrocity! They will throw us in jail, faster than wolves could wrong!" He put away his act smilling. "I was just helping." He said in his very heavy accent. He let his hair fall angrily, back to place in front of his eyes. His grin was still plastered to his face. I squinted my eyes. "You said it wrong." He shook his shoulders. "Cannot help it, you talk too fast." I scuffed. "Me? You should take a look in the mirror!" He smiled. "Why? Do you like looking at me?" I shook my head, he always mis-interpritted things. "No." "Are you sure Little der wolfet?" "Stop calling me little wolf." "Why? Does it...how is it...annoy you?" I gave him more squinted eyes and harsh arm crossing. "What do you think." I looked up at him, towering over me. He didn't have to use his height in intimidation. He knew it didn't work. Besides, Achillies really wasn't the kind of man to try and intimidate, not even with his enemies. Which he had few of. Everyone seemed to like him. Even the bad guys. He put his arms, lightly, over my shoulders. Pulling me into his side, walking towards the luggage center. "I am sorry my love. I was only looking for conversation." I sighed, leaning into his embrace. I didn't like people holding me. It felt strange. But, when he did, he had a thing where you just couldn't put down an offer. "I know. I'm just grumpy. I don't like being in airports." He patiently waited for his bag to come around on the revovling glass. "Then let us leave this place." He stood away from me, holding out his hand. We weren't a couple, we were just close. I had had romantic thoughts of him before, that he'd never known about. Or at least I hoped he never knew about. He had keen senses. So keen he could smell the mood of an individual. Sweat, blood, tears, emotions. You name it, it was his specialty. I took his hand, gratfully. He glided through the rush of people. He could do that. I also liked that about him. He was swift at all things it seemed. Except computers. That was a strange thing about him. When he typed at a computer, he typed very slowly. Hollering in German when he was frustrated, which was often. He typed with two fingers, staring at the keys. Once I'd sat down at it and tried to help. He got so angry, he ripped out the monitor and the tower, crashing it through his window. He stood there, his back to me. He'd said, "This, this, computers, das leiden's me." Which meant, gave him slight pain. He simmered down into a humorous mood. Turning around having a giant smile on his face. If he had anger moments, they didn't usually last long. I hadn't moved, just stood there with a tired look on my face. He shrugged innocently. Oh, but he was far from innocence. I shook my head, and went to bed. Thinking how he'd have to buy, 'another' computer...'again'. I smiled thinking thinking of that. Thinking of Achillies usually did make me smile. I did have somewhat of a crush on him, if that's what you'd like to call it. I knew he didn't. I'm pretty sure I could have smelled it on him, if he did. Besides, I'm not sure how that would affect us, if he had. I looked up at him, resting the top of my head against his chest. Feeling the soft ruffly, off white, cotton button up shirt against my skin. Feeling like milk clouds. He looked down at me, "What are you thinking of, Juendliebe?" I frowned. He never realized I didn't know German, even as many times as I told him. And the only way I knew little things, was because I'd been around him so often. The only reason why he'd been coming from the airport, was to pick up some last remaining things in Germany. He had been visiting, which was not ever often. I'd wondered when he came back if he'd be angry, or upset. But, he wasn't, he was just...Achillies. "Enligh Achillies, English." He smiled, his big white smile down at me, blowing air on my face absently. "First love. What are you thinking about, first love." I hit his chest, "I am not your first love!" I frowned up at him. He was also one of the only people I made fun of with. And felt completely comfortable with doing. He smiled, again. He smiled a lot. "And you would know how?" His accent carried thickly, hotly. I squinted my eyes in frustration. "I'm not sure." "Exactly." He said, squeezing my shoulders tightly. I laughed. If I were anybody else, I would have put giggled. I didn't 'giggle' around anybody, and not often around Achillies. It would have to of been damn near funny. "About you." I said chimingly. "Ah, really?" He lifted his trimmed eyebrows. I always hated guys with thick eyebrows, it bugged me. His were perfect. What? I'm just saying..."Yes, really." He smiled. "What of?" "None of your business." "But it's about me?" "So?" "So?" "So." So." "Stop saying so." "Okay, so, what about me?" "It's none of your business. Wait, what? Shut up Achillies." I pulled away from him annoyingly. He started that deep rich laughter. When he was truly laughing, it reminded me of waking up in the morning; the hot coffee filtering through the house. The rich, expensive kind. That you only get on Christmas; from people who really care about you, or from people who just don't know what the hell to get you. Either way I took it gratfully. He didn't try to pull me back. He just left the space open between us, just in case I wanted to go back. Or was it just me? But, by that time, we were already to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride was silent, mostly to my part. Achillies tried starting conversation, but after a while, I think he found why I wasn't talking. I always got a little tense right before a mission. Achillies and I were a type of assasin. Usually for the paranormal. The mission we were on right now, for example. A werewolf had worked in a mantion, for his master. The man who owned the house, had changed the butler, into a werewolf. When the transformation hit, he started showing withdraws. The man who changed him, couldn't keep him under control; nor could he kill his butler, later on. The butler attacked his daughter, harming her severly. I didn't ask for details, gore wasn't what I wanted to know. Shortly after attacking his daughter, the man fled. Away from the house, and couldn't be found. This was a particularly easy job. All we had to do, was track him down, try to restore his sanity and or control. And if not, we killed him. And that was all. The guns were oh so necessary. I never went anywhere without my Browning. Never. For me, it was an act of nature, as simple as that. Achillies didn't carry his around too often. Not all the time at least, like I did. He was also a lot stronger than me, even in wolf form. He was basically, bigger and badder. But, non-the-less, even when I was around him; my Browning was with me too. With an extra .22 clip and an additional .44 Silver clip. A 'little' harder to shove into the gun at tricky moments but, I managed. Since this one was a newb, I already knew a coupla places to check at. If he wasn't there, it wouldn't take much more than a day for Achillies and I to smell him out. Literally. We'd had some tough ones before. But none that had 'really' hurt us. I might have gotten a scratch here, and nip there. Achillies might have fell. But, as I say, we are the best of the best. And we take care of the dirty problems like these. Sometimes, we even had to protect people from their creations. Actually, I really only prefurred killing them. I could barely even protect myself, much less someone other were or human. Getting attacked by one of their 6'7 230 pound mistake. Achillies put his hand on my knuckles, that were white on the wheel. I looked over at him, looking at his comfortable, 'everthing's going to be okay' face. And, like I said, I trusted him. I let some of tension roll off my fingers. Letting go of the wheel just a little bit. I let out a long breath, I hadn't realized I was holding. I glanced at the sign approaching us. Putting my foot down just a tad too abruptly. Stopping at a 'halt' more than an ease stop. Achillies gently reached behind him, clipping the seat belt silently. I didn't look at him, I just thought. I could take 'a' Werewolf down by myself. I just got very nervous at the last minute. Almost like angxiety. I didn't like it. It made me jumpy, and sometimes, unaware of what was happening around me. I'd rather be jumpy than unaware. With the jobs that we have, you don't wanna be unaware at the wrong moment. Some of the jobs we get are easy, and we can calm the new Were down. Sometimes they're just haywire. And there is no getting them back. That's when we took care of them. I didn't need to go to the mansion, I'd already gotten the information we needed. Which we didn't really necesarrilly need. If this was a Newb. I think I knew where he would have gone. I didn't live, technically 'close' to Texas. But, I had spent time there on another job. There was a bar on Wood's Creek Ave.. Like you might know, Texas is huge. But, in Bennington, it wasn't. It was a small, 'everyone knows everyone' kinda town. The roads were dirt, there were farms. The accents made you grind your teeth, kinda place. And there was only one bar. A place for wanna be bikers and rocked out punks. And, the occasoional werewolf. If he wasn't there, I'd be surprised. I parked in the far corner of one of the parking lots. This wasn't going to be hard. I could smell new wolf in there. Achillies smelled it too. "He's in there der wolfet." "I know, I can smell him." I saw him smile in the corner of my eye. I didn't smile back, I wasn't in the mood. I didn't like killing people. I didn't 'mind' it. But I didn't addore it. I don't even think Achillies thought about it anymore. He'd been through...so much. Did it even accure to him what he was ever doing? How could it not. I just thought it was weird how he didn't show any signs of emotional or physical pain, at taking away someone else's life. Well, after that someone else was on top of you, their claws trying to dig out your jugular. I don't know about you, but I don't like my throat in bloody shards. So, I guess I wouldn't mind blowing them away either, come to think of it. The building wasn't big. More like an old shack. With too much red and green. The shudders a blinding icky yellow. It looked nasty. The kind with the disgusting bathrooms, with the door off it's hinges, and the kind with holes in the wall, with creepy people behind them. I shuddered. I didn't like creepy people. And then with the writing on the walls, everywhere. And how you try to balance on the toilet seat with paper underneath you. I groaned, gross. I wasn't a neat freak, but I was sure as hell a clean freak. I squirted hand sanitizer on my hands, taking out my gun. "Oi, not yet der wolfet." I looked at him, realizing I was reloading the gun, without even thinking about it. And I was thinking about Achillies not realizing what he was doing. Um, can I say, reality check? I smiled, holding back my shakyness. "I'll go in first, talk to him. See if I can't get reasoning with him. You stay here, if I can't, I'll drag him out here. And we'll do it." He smiled. "You don't want me to accompany you, der wolfet?" "Stop calling me that, and I can handle it." I smiled shakily at him. "I can handle it." I said, more to me than him. I had done this a thousand times, with haywire werewolves. Most of them weren't newbs. Most of them were very scary bred and raised werewolves. And they wanted me in their claws. And that, my friend, is a thing that will scare the shit out of you. With no back up. Just you. Alone, with about 5 other werewolves. Doesn't sound bad? Oh, it's worse than that. I cringed, going over dead memories that should stay barried. He stopped smiling. "Alright, well let us get this over with." I managed a smile, both of us getting out. "If I smell or hear trouble I'll be in there in a heart's breath." I started walking toward the ugly yellow double doors. Without turning around I said over my shoulder. "You'll be in there in a what?" I heard him laugh, I smiled nervously. Putting my hands on the double bars. I had to lose all nervousness before I stepped into this building. They'd smell me. I slipped the Double Browning in the front of my pants. Taking a deep honest breath. The gun fit nicely in the front of my jeans. I had pressed tan dress pants on. A black lacy top, going to the low of my waiste. A silky white undershirt, beneath the unbuttoned black lace, over shirt. The undershirt clung to me, not having any sleeves, except for the delicate thin lace sleeve. Which wouldn't even be considered a sleeve, maybe just some left over fabric. The pants were tight at the waist and hips, and the bottom. But come out with silky tan cloth. Causing a little flare at the end of my boots, seeing only the tips of my thick black boots. Great for running. Maybe the outfit wasn't the greatest pick for hunting and killing a werewolf, but, I wanted to look nice for Achillies. My hair swung around the low of my waiste, hanging loosely around the hem of my lace shirt. I sprayed on Lilly after spray. For showers. I smelled fresh. Thinking of what I was wearing usually calmed me down. Achillies knew this, and never rushed me. I had a soft jaw line, with small ears, and medium sized almond shaped eyes. One eye was brown, the other was green. I had different color eyes. It was noticable, but not enough that I cared. I was 5'6 and with my boots I was 5'8 or so. My tan pants gave the appearance of long legs. So, I looked normally tall for a woman of 22. I was young, but I was strong. And I like that about myself. I worked out often for my figure, I weighed, last time I checked, about 126. I didn't really care about my weight, just as long as I was fit. And I was, and I worked for it. My long hair was pulled where the front was tightly in a clip, so it wouldn't hang in my face while I was working. I went over my shoulders and around my back. Swaying lightly when I walked. The only makeup I was wearing was black eyeliner at my top lids. And massacara. I had long lashes that exageratted my black and red hair. I had dark black hair, growing up with dark brown hair. I put in, unnoticable red streaks. That you could only see when I was in the light. More like auburn then red. I looked down at my hands, resting lightly on the bars. I didn't have tan skin. And I didn't look asian. Just my complexion is mis-interrprited for asian. I really had fair skin. Not exactly pale, my face was pale. But the rest of me was just, pleasantly fair. Which I could deal with, without caring. I cringed, thinking of all the people who touched the door before me. I sighed, closing my eyes and pushing open the doors. The first thing that hit me was scent of werewolf. Two at the billiards and three at the bar. These were all old werewolves. I swayed in, placing an arrogant sexy smile than my nervous one. I swayed my hips, putting one foot in front of the other. My hair did the sexy swing around my waiste. I lifted my chin, exposing my long fair neck. I pulled out my shoulders, pushing out my chest. Walking like a cat, it reminded me. I got everyman to turn his head. The place reaked of urin and old peanuts. I suddenly felt very dirty. I stopped in the middle of a huge cloud of smoke. Trying not to gag from cheak cigars, and too many Marlboros. Just as I suspected. Too much leather, too many chains, and people who needed to brush their shaggy white hair. Nasty smiles and disgusting sexual gestures that raised my senses to screaming. I smiled arrogantly. Putting the essance of 'you'll never be good enough for me.' I was dying in all of the smoke and horrible old peanut stench when I found him. Leaning up against the record player. In the very back of the room. In a shadow. There wasn't any music playing. I saw him sway to the left and I saw the drink in his hand. It takes a lot for wolves to get drunk. Almost enough to give a regular human alchol poisoning. He wasn't drunk. I smelled the air. It was him. He had only had three. Which wasn't enough for anything. Only to take away the horrible memories with the smell of...whiskky and burbon. I smiled at everyone. And some women. "Maybe another time boys." I swung my hips dramatically and whorishly over to Nathen. Still leaning against the record player. If he was good he would know I were behind him. I took off my glasses, putting them in my hair, like a head band. I gave him a moment. "Lillies." I caught him whispering. I smiled, maybe today I wouldn't have to kill anyone. "You smell like Lillies." He said it again a little louder. He didn't smell frantic. He smelled calm. Nathen was about 5'11 or so. He had short spike brown hair, that was down, and lazy. Like he hadn't tried spiking it in a coupla days. I imagined he hadn't. He smelled in deeply. I heard his lungs take in the oxygen. Expanding, and retracting. And I knew he could hear it too. Alot more than he normally could. He shoulders tenced for a moment. Then his back stiffened, he leaned more against the record player. "They've told me about you, ya know." I didn't say anything, I didn't move, I didn't breath. I didn't do anything. I let him say what he was going to say, hoping to God it wouldn't have to be his last. He sighed. "Ms. Hunter, last night a the full moon. I changed into a werewolf. I went to my home, where I live." He said she matter-o-factly. I still didn't know what to say. "At that time, I went through my back door, I ripped the chains off of my favorite Labrador, and I ripped him to pieces." I took a breath. I can see where that would be hard. His voice was calm, but still edgy. I couldn't tell what his motives were. Maybe the guy was just...genuanly upset? I mean, it is human. "I ripped his chains off, and I ripped him to pieces. If I had family, I would have ripped them to pieces also. Do you know what that feels like? Well, I suppose you do, don't you?" I sighed another slow cautious breath. "Yes, I do know what it feels like. And I also did the same you did." And in truth I did. I had a dog that I bought somewhat 4 years before the accident. I'd had it for a while. The first night I changed, I ripped my favorite dog apart. After that I threw up, wanting to hurt myself. Just around that time Achillies rolled around and picked me up. Heald me together ever since then. When I say he has my life in his hands, he has my life in his hands. Maybe I could help Nathen. He turned around, facing me. He wore an old Thrift store checkered shirt. It was ripped and torn to practical pieces. He had ripped blue jeans. And they were dirty as hell. Not the kind of jeans you buy at American Eagle that look dirty, and they have a rip or two in the knees. No, this was like he'd murdered a dog, and it struggled for it's life. Then right after he tried to salvage his clothes. Which he shouldn't have. He looked terrible. There were old crusty blood stains on his cheek. His hands were stained with dirt, and under his fingernails were mounds of thick blood and goo mixed under them. His eyes were tired. His body slumped. The bar glass looked tacky up against his filthyness. He had a very defined jaw line. He was fit. Muscular. More like a body guard than a butler, if you asked me. He leaned on the record player, with his elbows. Leaning his head forward to stare at me. "I ate him." His voice was rough. Like he'd been crying for a couple of hours, recently. His skin had scratch marks on it that weren't made by a dog, and weren't made by himelf. Made by a human. I looked him up and down. He was a really attractive man. Looked to be about 28 or younger. Probably around there though. I didn't ask for his age when I was getting information. I don't usually. He was apparently doing the same with me. He was tan, with dark brown eyes. Not small, but smaller than mine. He had a great smile, which I got a very brief preview of. He crossed his arms. Inspecting me. I put all my weight on one leg, kicking up the other, crossing my arms. "You're really pretty." I smiled. Okay, he wasn't suicidal or homicidal. That's a start. Just flurtacious. "Thank you." I flashed him my best smile. "You're pretty too." I joked with him, in a humorous tone. He laughed, bitterly. Looking down. He flung out his arms, his drink spilling just a little. Okay, I'm praying I wasn't wrong about him. "Do I, really?" I smiled, this time nervously. I waited a moment. He put down his arms, crossing them. Giving me a hurt, but honest look. His eyes and his facial expressions screamed pain. "I can help you." "No, you can't." I was shocked for a moment. He hadn't even waited a heartbeat. "Ya see, what I'm gunna do is." He put down his drink looking at me. "Is I am going to attack you outside. Right around then, your man outside with the sawed off rifle is going to come in seeing as I'm trying to rip your throat out. He is going to smell me. And he is going to shoot me. Clean and easy. And I won't get you dirty. Or at least try not to. Seeing as I am." He smiled. A bitter one. A clearly pain, angry, and bitter look. "Why." I said it softly, calmly. "Well, because I'm catholic." "So?" "So I can't commit suicide, so I'll just let you do the dirty work. I will not be a monster. I will not hurt innocent people. I will not harm the vulnerable. I will not eat them." He added emphasis to the 'eat' part of his speech. I smiled. "I can control you, I can teach you." "You're not getting it Ms Hunter. I donot want to learn. I donot want to harm people." He set down his glass, walking out the backdoor. Ignoring the huge cloud of musky smoke following behind him. I sighed. I didn't like this part. And he wasn't listening. He was still calm. How was I going to talk him out of this? I walked slowly out the back door hugging to my small Browning tightly. I said a silent prayer for Nathen. This wasn't right. But so many others I had done, weren't either. What made him so different. I walked into the clean air. The second I closed the door, he grabbed my back, thrusting me against the tree. He lifted me off the ground without the slightest bit of flinching. His face was calm. He wasn't tightly gripping my throat. He wasn't even trying. I hadn't caught what he was going to do. He was fast, check. He could smell me when we first drove up, check. He could smell Achillies all the way in the parking lot, check. He was strong like no other Newb wolf I've ever met, check. He's trying to get himself killed, check. "Scream Ms Hunter." My face started getting hot. I shook my head as much as I could. "Scream." His voice heald desperation as he put it down, staring at the ground. He looked back up at me. His eyes still brown, but now streaked with orange. He had tears going down his face, and his cheeks were flushed. "Please. Please let me go. Please." He just kept whispering please silently under his breath. Like a drowning man. Achillies was behind him in a heartbeat. He'd smelled him coming. He was frowning. I was still two feet off the ground. My feet dangling in the air. I felt my face prickle with heat. I felt it turning red and purple. He heald the gun out, and I shout out 'no' as much as I could manage. I saw Nathen smile, but Achillies didn't kill him. When I said no, his face turned from angry to relieved. He hit him in the back of the head with the gun handle. Nathen closed his eyes and sank to the ground. I fell with him. But Achillies caught me in one arm. While Nathen fell squarely against the tree. I couldn't help but breath hard. My hair had fallen from the clippy, rushing around my face in an angry strike. It was still straight as a board, thankfully. But now tangle where it had wound around the tree's bark. My arms had gotten scraped, but I didn't care. I swatted at Achillies to let me go. He sat me on my feet gengerly. I kneeled beside Nathen. Touching the blood that was oozing from the back of his head, from Achillies blow. "He'll be okay, why didn't you kill him?" "You told me not to wolfet." "Oh, good. Well, what should we do now?" "I don't know. What do you think?" "I don't know." We stood in silence for a while. Me brushing Nathen's dirty hair out of his face. Achillies stood, legs separated one hand holding the wrist of another. Like a bodyguard, would. "Maybe I should take him home, until he wakes up." "It won't be long little wolf." "I know. But until then, I can't just leave him here." Achillies grumbled. Finally he leaned down, taking Nathen in his arms, throwing him over one shoulder. "What are you doing?" He turned around, his muscles tensing. "Taking him to the car?" "Oh, well hold on a minute." "What?" Before I could answer him I ran back inside of the filthy bar. Coming out seconds later, record time. "What are you doing?" I had gone back in and got paper towels. "He's dirty." "You going to clean him?" I growled at him. He smiled, childishly. "No, I don't want it getting inside of my car." "We can put him in the trunk." He laughed to himself. I didn't find it funny. Now I really thought about what I'd done. What 'was' I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Achillies and I sat in the hotel room. The hard uncomfortable chairs were stiff, leaning against the undressin hotel wall paper. We stared at Nathen who was now laying on the bed. Completely out of it. "Hey, um Achillies." "Yes little wolf." "Uh...what are we gunna do with him?" "I'm...not sure." He grumbled. I really didn't know what we were going to do. There was a soft spot in me that wanted to save him. He had been turned against his will, which pissed me off. He was catholic, and couldn't commit suicide. Made me angrier. He cried because he wanted to die. Made me angriest. I leaped off of the seat, pacing around the room. "What have I done?" I groaned leaning against the wall. Sliding down to my feet. Plopping against the ground. I looked up and over to Achillies, who was now in front of me. Pulling me up. He moved back over to his chair, sitting me down in it. Pulling my hair back as I continued to groan. He sat between my legs. Looking out over at Nathen. "I donot know what we are going to do Hunter." Ugh, God. He used my real name. We were in trouble. He took off my boots, putting my legs over his shoulders. The position sounds rather awkward. But it wasn't. It made me lean back farther in my chair. To where I was looking at the ceiling, rather than gawking at the mistake I made. Currenlty lying on a cheap hotel bed. I had royally screwed myself. Not only should I go ahead and fire myself, but what had I done? I mean, I can't just TAKE him in. "Tell me I didn't just screw myself." He patted my legs. "You did not just screw yourself. You felt in your heart not to kill him. And you didn't. You have a soft spot for him. That's all." I pushed up, to only have him hold my legs tighter. The anger was rolling off my skin. Seeping through my pores. I wasn't angry at Achillies, I was angry at myself. I was foolish and careless. My mistake, my problem. Nathen wanted to die, why couldn't I just...let him? "Listen, how about I go and get some food. Do you want to go? We could lock him up inside the room while we're gone." I shook my head. "If I go he'll...I don't know, he'll kill himself somehow. Speaking of food, I am kinda hungry. Could you go anyways?" He looked up at me, leaning his head backgrounds. His soft fluffy hair rolled around his face in dark angelic curls. Smiling he put my legs down, getting up. "Sure. I will be back. Is...um...ham-the burgers okay with you?" I smiled at him. He was so cute when he wanted to. "Ham the burgers is fine." He smiled childishly. "Okay, I will be back Austa Levista!" I laid my head back. "My purse is on the conter, you can grab my money. My wallets beside the keys." He fumbled through my purse taking my keys. "I've money. I just need your car." He raised and dropped his eyebrows a couple of times before leaving. When he shut the door I stared at Nathen lying on my bed. He was so dirty. "I can at least clean you up." I mumbled, also childishly. I had wanted to save him. My mistake, my problem. I would be a grown up about it. I would deal with it. And I would be an adult while doing it. I sighed, going into the bathroom, getting my makeup bag and a hot wash cloth. Fumbling around with the zipper, I got out my nail set. Maybe I could get that grime from under his nails. I knew he must've not like it under there. It was the least I could do for not just killing him. I dropped my makeup bag back onto the sink. Sulking back into the bedroom. I ran into an angry face. Oh dear. He leared down at me with squinted eyes. "What happened, and why aren't I dead." He said, his voice was faulty calm. But the anger soiling around us like thick taffy was suffocating. "I...I couldn't kill you. I-we saved you." "Where's the other." "He's out, he'll be back." "I don't want to hurt you." I glared at him. Reaching for my Browning in my back pants. Which I had gratfully, left on me. I felt a gust of wind and I knew he was behind me. But I didn't have the Browning in my hand. Instead, I turned around, and Nathen had it. Pointed at the floor. I liked Nathen. But I didn't trust him. I only knew of what was told to me. I got up slowly. "I don't want to hurt you Nathen." He looked down at the floor. "You wanna know what the sad thing is, Ms Hunter?" I didn't answer. "The sad thing is, you can't." He looked up at me with those crying puppy eyes. The ones that screamed 'help me' and 'I'm lost'. That's what had made me want to save him. "I can help you Nathen, I can, if you let me." "No you can't Ms Hunter." "Yes I can." "Do you even know what I am?" "Werewolf." "Wrong." I didn't know what to say. He always seemed to stunn me silent. Not many could. "What are you." I asked, picking my words cautiously. "The man you spoke to, the man who changed me. And wanted you to find me. He said, no nogotiations. I want you to kill him. Did he not?" I half stood, half kneeled there for a moment. The man did say no nogototiations. He wanted Nathen dead. Period. I didn't know why. I shook my head slowly. "His wife. She came on to me. Pinning me against the wall. I told her no. She wouldn't listen. I pushed her to the floor. She laid there. I thought I hurt her. I kneeled down to her. She attacked. She bit me Ms Hunter." He said all of it so fast, I stood completely. Staring at him. The husband wanted him dead. Because of the wife. "Why." I asked. He shrugged. "I am not werewolf." I looked at it. Confused. "You smell it." "No, what you smell is some sort of Were. You weren't suspicious. I'm jaguar. Not wolf, but cat." I looked at him. I didn't know what to say. So I just said the obviouse. "What does it matter?" "It doesn't. I just wanted to let you know, so my death wouldn't be a lie." "You're not going to die." He paced around me. I didn't turn. I let him know he could talk to me without being suspicous. But oh, I was suspicious. I felt him grab me by the hips. I still didn't move. Then he threw me. Against the wall, into the front door. The right side of my back flung into the door knob. I fell immideatly to the floor. Cringing. Oh God, that one hurt. "Please, I don't want to hurt anyone." I got up slowly. I heard him sigh. "I don't want to hurt anymore." He whispered. "You don't have to. I can teach you to control it." "I'm not an alpha. I'm not an omega. I'm not a dominant. I'll die anyways. All I have to do is leave." I stood up in front of the door. His eyes were green now. Not human green, the pupil was a slit. Like a snake...no, like a cat. It had streaks of orange through it. He wasn't lying. I blinked for a moment. Looking at him. Not knowing what to say. "Let me take care of you." "No." "No, listen. I'm an omega dominant. I can be your alpha. Just let me be." He growled. "No." "Then fight me." "I don't want to." I stood up taller. My back screaming at me for making it move. He moved his eyes to my back. "You're hurting." "You threw me." "Don't make me do it again." "Do it." "No." "Do it." "No." "I order you to." I slapped him across the face. He left his head turned. Suddenly, he fell to his feet. Cradling around my legs. Rubbing his face against my thigh like a giant cat. He was crying. "What-what am I gunna do." His body shook violently. Hammering with his sobs. His face was red. And his cheeks were flushed a bright angry red. I started petting his head. I didn't know what to do for him. "I've...I have NOWHERE to go!" He screamed into my legs. He started beating on the ground with his fists. Hitting anything. He didn't hit me, but anything around us was suddenly pulverized. "Let me take care of you." I said softly. He shook his head against my legs. I felt the cloth soaked to my legs with his tears. "God oh God oh God oh God Jesus, oh God what did I do. Jesus Jesus what did I do to deserve this!" He whimered into my thighs. I picked him up by his shoulders. I was strong. Stronger than what I appeared as a woman werewolf. He was dead weight, not trying to support himself. I thrust him into me. He slowly wrapped his arms around my neck. Having to bend over to hug me. I didn't care his fingers dug into my back. I didn't care I couldn't breath. I didn't care. I just wanted him to feel happy. And if I could make that happen, I sure as hell would try.


	4. Chapter 4

lay in bed. Staring up at the ceiling. Thinking of everything that happened today. I glanced over at the sleeping form of Nathen. Sprawled out on the second small twin bed, on the other side of the bed. I hadn't needed to chain him down from trying to commit suicide, which was a relief. His brown hair was covering his eyes. He still hadn't gotten clean, and oddly enough, it didn't bug me. Usually uncleanliness did bug me. But today, I was sluggish, and didn't really care. He lay on his left right side, facing us. His back to the bathroom door. One arm propped under his head and the other curled up beside him. He had his knees to his chest, like an insecure child. I glanced over on the other side of my bed. Looking at Achillies. He lay on his back. Sprawled comfortably. Both hands under his head. His hair forming a brown and red halo around his shoulders, contrasting with the bleach white pillows. He still had his t-shirt and jeans on. Unzipped, and his shirt unbuttoned. I would have also, changed. Into my usually attire. But only around Achillies would I have worn my XL men's Miller Light t-shirt. Which hung huge around my knees. With nothing else. But, with out new guest I didn't feel so comfortable. I had worn a loose women's t-shirt. Ripped and faded white. And some cotton black sleeping pants. Pulling the draw-string tight, it was perfect for sleeping. My hip-length hair was pulled into a loose braid. Not getting tangled around me while I slept. I couldn't sleep. There were too many things on my mind. None of them dierly important. But that didn't seem to make them go away. I glanced back at Nathen, remembering Achillies walk in. He just stood there for a moment, with about 20 burgers in his hands. His long hair moved in front of his eyes shielding his view of us. I turned my head. Smiling innocently, shrugging my shoulders. Nathen was still on his feet, face dug into my thighs. He put the burgers slowly on the coffee table. Taking out his gun. I gave him a harsh look and said, "He's crying." "He looks comfortable." I glared at Achillies. He glared at Nathen. Nathen was glued to me. I smiled thinking about it. Was that jealousy I smelled? Starting to slowly drench the air? Mhm, I think it might have been. He pried Nathen's fingers out of my reach. Nathen reluctantly tearing his fingers away from mine. I smiled, he reminded me of a kindergarden student not wanting to go on his first day of school. And I so wished that were the case. I wanted to help Nathen. But he was cat, I was wolf. Two different animals...would that work? At least I had the sympathy to want to help him. I thought more about him. If I let him roam around, without a pard, without a pack, or a clan of cats. He'd be anyone's meat. And that is not a good thing. There were some cruel dominants out there. Some harsh ones, who could do some bad things. Things that make you afraid of the dark. Things that make you afraid of your own claws, things that make you afraid of yourself. Maybe it was a good thing I took him in. I could kill someone on a whim. Shoot them. Period. End of the story. But, give them away to someone who will rip his joints apart. Down to his fingers. Leaving his body strown everywhere. Ripping him apart, after they tortured him for God know's how long. That, I could not do. I wasn't soft. I could be a huge bitch when I wanted. A smart-ass and a flat out pain in the ass. I liked myself that way. Made me feel more tough, than I really was. Stare down the barrel, shoot the gun, problem solved. Check. Turn over harmless Newbie cat, let him get eaten and beated, do something stupid that will fuck me later on. Check. What could I say? I was a softy somewhere under all that wolf and fur. Besides Nathen didn't want this...any of this. It was unwanted. That's what got me so angry in the beginning. Stupid bitch. How immature, just because she couldn't have his ass she goes and does something life threatening. I don't know about Jaguars, but I do know about wolves. You only have a 50 50 percent chance that you can survive the change. It's hard on the body. Very hard. Nathen was just lucky he was in good shape and health. Other wise, he would have been screwed. I immediately grew a protective streak for Nathen, but I really couldn't help it. I had a path with these kind of things. Unwanted kind of things. Memories that should be dead and barried like to come out of the graved; every once in a while. I let out a long breath. Looking at the popcorn ceiling. I closed my mind, trying to think of the scratchy blanketing covering one of my legs. Actually it helped, because I woke up finding Nathen at my feet. I breathed out. Glancing at the clock wondering how long I'd been granted sleep. I looked over at Achillies, who now had his back to me. I wiggled my sock covered toes finding Nathen tangled in a mess constricing with my legs and feet, and his whole body. I yawned, looking around. My vision was still blurry, and I was still tired as hell. I knew I hadn't gotten any sleep, I could still hear the night outside. I groaned. Moving my legs around. Curling up on my left side, facing away from everyone. Pulling my feet away from the Kitty at the end of the bed. Someone moved, and there was a rustling of sheets. I glanced behind me and found Nathen sprawled out on my back. His front cradled to my back. I felt his chest against my back. His thighs entertwined with mine. He was a lot taller than me, so the spooning didn't exactly work. I grumbled. Damn I was tired, and cold. I was cold. Except Nathen kept me unusually warm. He laid his face in the crook of my neck. Breathing in my ear...no. Not breathing, purring. The man was purring in my ear. My body stiffened and I suddenly realized the position we were in. I slid off the bed. Nathen, nor Achillies noticing I was gone. What the hell was I thinking? Stranger, unusualy predatorial werejaguar, spooning position, hotel bed, two bounties, was I insane? I grabbed my gun from under the bed. I scuffed against the icky green hotel carpet. Throwing myself on the other bed. If I were human, it would have been loud. But I knew I didn't make a sound. The bed was cold and stiff. Nathen was on the otherside, closest to us. And that side was warm. Life was a real bitch sometimes. I grumbled more placing the turned-on safety rifle under my pillow. Some reason, I don't mind having it in one of my hands placed against a crazy vampire's forehead, then I do having it loaded, under my unconcious head. For the first, security blanket, for the second, insecurity blanket. I was a strange person. While thinking of Nathen and Achillies, I somewhere between it all drifted off to sleep.

I woke up finding Achillies gone, and Nathen gone. I almost panicked. Telling myself to calm down. I swung my legs over the edge, smelling the air. My nose flaring just a tad to catch a whiff of anyone. Vanilla, lillies. Vanilla and lilles. My shampoo and conditioner. For a second more I listened and heard the shower on. Nathen was in the shower. I rolled my eyes, getting up. Hooking on my fluffy house shoes. Scuffing and huffing to the air conditioner. Pouring out ice air. Goose bumps rose on my arms when I switched it off. I rubbed my arms free of the freezing air. I yawned, looking over at the clock. 9:18. I had gotten some sleep. Good. It's a good thing every once in a while. I looked at the cheap hotel mirror placed above the even cheaper and older t.v.. My hair was still braided, and still pretty, somewhat. My white shirt was torn to see a side of my ribs. And the breeze of my back told me I had another back there some where. No punn intended. I put my arms around me, noticing I had lost one of my ankle socks in the fight of the covers. I toed of the other, not wanting to get up and ravage the mountain of blankets to find the other. The shower clicked off. I sat for a moment wandering what I should do. After about 10 seconds I decided to fake sleeping. Just to see what our new found Kitty would do. I hurried over across the room, pushing myself quietly on it. The way I woke up. A coupla more minutes I wandered if he'd commited suicide. I smiled secretly. Watching him open the door soundlessly. His body was wet and steam flew out of the room like the devil walking out into Earth. I smiled at my funny description. But I was caught off guard a second later. The man was fine. The towel hung low on his wiaste. I was small and short. And I was betting on that was all they had. He had a defined V line leading out of the towel. Along with a small thin line of brown hair striking in the middle of that. He wasn't as big as he looked with the monster shirt he had on, yesterday. I didn't take back the fact he looked like a body guard, but no longer did he look like a bodybuilder. His legs had medium sized calves. Not monster, but not invicible. Dark honey brown hair filtered over them, until they were lost in the towel. His chest was bare, no hair. Thank God. His shoulders were broud, more like a soldier than a butler. He had a thin waiste and like I said before, an invisible curve of his waiste. Lost in the towel of doom. The muscles under his abs rippled while he walked. His hair was wet and was clinging to his neck. His hair wasn't as long as Achillies, but thicker. Had more texture. And it was a darker shade of brown. But now that it was wet, it looked black. His arms were muscular, and his forearms matched. His hands were necessarily delicate, but large. And they looked tough, like they'd been through some serious work. He was an even color of tan. Mhm,nude sun bathing...I wonder if that's healthy. This is one of those moments that I would have typed 'giggle'. But, instead I just smiled to myself. He turned his back to me, bending over the bed. Picking up his shoes. Woah. Wow. All of the above. All I had to say, was he was fit. And bubbly. This time I did giggle and he whipped around. I noticed for the first time, his face was flushed. A bright pink showed under the freezing dripping hair, sticking to his higher cheek bones and the deep curve of his, very manly jaw. His eyes weren't small like I had thought before. They were actually...large. I don't usually miss these kinda things when it comes to attractive men. Or maybe them pleading me to kill them, might have stolen my attention from their looks. I froze. Realizing he knew I was awake. I pounced out of bed, running into the bathroom. Slamming the door I threw my back against the door. God. I was a retard. This time I started laughing. My face was flushed and I was giggling and laughing like a little girl, staring at her crush. I smelled in deeply, the room reaking of Nathen. I smiled. Pulling out my braid, turning on the shower. The whole time I couldn't keep the image of Nathen out of my head. I really couldn't help it. The man was a, beast. Also, no punn intended. I ran the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair. Running my fingers through the silkiness. I sticked to my body. Forming a black and frame. The way it had to Nathen. Okay, stop it with the Nathen. Enough is enough. I've had my fun. I'm a professoinal. I'm a killer. I'm a nogotionalist. I am a grown up. All of the above. A built man, a beautiful man, would not tear my attention away from business. Business is business. I nodded my head sternly. My pep talk pushed me back into reality. I wiped the soapy suds off and turned the water to low. Rinsing a little bit more, then shutting it off. I got dried and dressed. I picked out some New Balances, with some old faded blue jeans. Causing a little flare at the end. I hated boot and ankle cut jeans. They rode low on my waiste. I wiggled my toes, feeling my silky women's sports ankle socks on. I slipped on a sports bra. With me, I didn't really need a bra bra. I already had enough. Slipping on an old rodey's band t-shirt I had. It was faded and the kind of smooth you get by waring it in over the years. The smell of bounty fresh sheets of the drier filled me with it. It was a little tight, but I wasn't dressing up fancy. My hair was still damp, and hung around me in loose waves. I rubbed at my arched eyebrows, getting them the way I liked. Not bothering with makeup. I looked okay. I looked in the mirror. Okay, the shirt was older than old, and smaller than small. It looked like a child's t-shirt. I groaned. Whatever, like I said, no one to impress. I felt strange with my shoes on inside of a room. When I was at my apartment, I didn't wear shoes. So I kicked them off. Stepping gengerly on the towel, so to not get my socks wet. I toed open the door and jumped through. Landing on my knees. I looked up finding Nathen and Achillies looking at me. I froze. Oops? I stood up slowly. "Ow." I said under my breath. Trying not to pout for looking like a little kid. I knew I already looked like one. I put my head down scuffing my feet over to the stale looking chairs. And now I was acting like one. Achillies had a frown between his eyes, and was looking at Nathen. Nathen was looking at the floor. I grumbled. They both turned to me. "Did I miss something?" "No." I opened my wider looking at Achillies. I looked over at Nathen. "Nathen?" Making it a question. He looked over at me, but not at my face. He shook his head. "We were just talking." But the thickness of his accent told me they were doing a tad more than that. "Spill." I said. I could put a lot of emotion in one word. And I managed putting a lot in that one. They both looked over at me. "I can't go back home Hunter. They'll kill me." I shrugged. "You don't have to." He looked up at me. His honest eyes searching in mine for me to get up and tell him other wise. "I didn't expect you to go running back." He shook his head looking down again. I looked at Achillies, trying to read through his emotionless expretion. He gave me nothing to read. And the room was spilling with tensoin. "I'm lost, what's the problem." Without missing a beat Achillies chimed in. "You're just going to take him home wolfet, like nothing? That easy?" I nodded. "That easy." I still couldn't read him. But the tension in the room raised a notch or two. "What's so hard about that?" "Nothing." He looked back at Nathen. "He can go home with me." I looked shocked for a moment. "No." I said. After seeing Nathen's face staring at Achillies. He glared at me. "Why." It wasn't a question. It was too harsh to be a quesiton. "Because you're being scary. And he's new. And I won't let you eat him." For a moment I looked at him, really looked at him. And he was angry, that was a given. But before I could really read him he looked away. Shaking his head. Not looking back at him. "I can't let you stay alone with him. I don't know him. He's not out pack. He's a stray." He shook his head. And Nathen looked at me with those 'lost' eyes. And I didn't want that look in him anymore. I wanted to give him a home. I wanted to be his pard. Somewhere inside of me, Achillies was telling me the truth. He wasn't just being neive. I was doing a good job of that all on my own. He looked so helpless. It was the truth though, he really didn't have anyone. I was his only and anyone. I got up off the chair. Kneeling in front of Nathen, who was sitting at the edge of the bed. Nathen's eyes never leaving mine. I kneeled in front of him. Leaning inside the part of his legs. He looked down at me. Waiting for some kind of order. I looked at him with pity. I had pity for him. I didn't just give out pity like business cards. That part was shut up inside me, locked away with everything in my body that could bolt it shut. Yet it poured out like fine wine with Nathen. I took his hands, putting them on either side of my face. His hands were large, and warm. Very warm. I could hear the blood underneath. And the blood wasn't warm, it was scolding hot. Like liquid fire against my skin. I didn't pull away though. It made my skin tingle and my hair raise on end. He sat there. With me kneeling before him. "Would you like that Nathen?" He rubbed his thumbs on my fingers. Keeping my face a baby pink from the warmth. He nodded. He glanced over at Achillies. But Achillies stared him down. What was his problem? Nathen looked away, and I pulled his face back. "This is your decision, not Achillies. Would you like me to be your pard?" He looked at me again, searching inside of me. He nodded, again. I smiled. "Welcome to your home then." I smiled. Someone's heart was beating fast, very fast. And the anger was rolling in fine sheets. It wasn't Nathen's. His heart was beating a skip or two faster, but it wasn't him. Mine was slow, I wasn't excited. I looked over at Achillies who was turned away. Not looked up at us. I went to the other corner of the bed. Where he had turned his back on us. I did the same to him, as I did Nathen. I put his hands on either side of my cheeks. Except, threading my fingers through his, I hadn't done that with Nathen. "Look at me Achillies." He slowly, reluctantly turned to me. His eyes looking away. "Look at me." He slowly brought his eyes to look at mine. I smiled. His eyes looked at me, before looking down. I could read him just then. And he was soft. Conciderate. His eyes roamed, and he lifted my shirt at the bottom hem, just a little. And his gaze hardened. He was suddenly cold. And his fingers tightened on mine. And he shut me out of his emotions, like being slapped in the face. It was so abrupt. The heat and warmth I was feeling from them both was now cold and decelet. I was about to ask what's wrong before he touched the bruise. There was a nasty looking yellowish purple bruise taking up a good little amount of skin on my waiste. He touched it lightly and I jumped. Not necessarily that it hurt, I mean it did sting. But I was just surprised for a moment. The tension in the room turned to boiling anger. And the thick emotion was hard enough to walk on. It was suddenly hard to breath, like trying to suck in taffy. I opened my mouth to get more air. He turned his head to stare at Nathen. Suddenly, he picked me up by my hips laying me on the bed. Pulling up my shirt. I squirmed pulling it back down. He took both wrists in one of his hands tearing up my shirt. He looked at Nathen, hard. Staring at him. He wasn't trying to hide his boiling anger. Nathen got to his feet. "Don't hurt her." He was looking at me. I was heaving for air, right about now. I wiggled trying to get out. He grabbed Nathen by the throat. Pulling him close to his face. "Did you do this." I knew it was a question. But I wouldn't explain it that way. It was more of a promise of pain. Each word screamed danger danger. "He didn't do it, alright. Jesus Achillies, what the fuck is your problem?" "Shut up Hunter." He didn't even look at me. I wiggled out one my wrists free and sat up. He pushed me back down. Forcing me to stay. I rolled my eyes, what a freaking guy. I looked at Nathen. And Achillies, who had a very firm grip. Nathen wasn't breathing, or wasn't trying to. "Did you to that to her." He took one hand, pulling at my shirt. Lifting it to my neck. Turning Nathen's face towards me. I closed my eyes. "This is rediculous, it's just a scratch." Achillies ignored me, Nathen gave me apologizing eyes. He nodded, I don't think he could have answered if he even wanted to. "Just fucking leave him alone Achillies!" I was pissed. So freaking over dramatic bullshit. "SHUT UP HUNTER!" He hollered, that was really all I needed. I've never, honest to God truth, seen him this angry. His face was tense, and he was doing the thing where his jaw was flexing. Like he was biting the inside. I imagined he was. I said quietly, "He can't breath Achillies." Nathen was opening his mouth and closing it, like a fish out of water trying to breath again. He just gripped tighter. Nathen squeezed his eyes close. His chest writhing in Achillies grip. I judo chopped Achillies forearm, lessening his grip on my wrists. I used the moment to jump up, and do the same to the tight grip on Nathen's neck. I managed to surprise him, though I already knew if he wanted me down, there was no way I could have stopped him. But maybe, I had actually caught the one and only, great Achillies off guard. I pushed Nathen to the ground, standing in front of him. While he scurried to his feet. "You will not do harm unto him Achillies." "Just like he did to you!" He hollered. I closed my eyes, pulling at my shirt to come down. I was suddenly glad I was wearing a bra. I sighed. The male testosterone reaking from Achillies was enough to drown in. "Just leave him alone." He shot off the bed. Pulling at his hair to go behind his ears. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. His hands were clentched into fists. "He will not stay alone with you. There is no fucking way." Achillies never cussed. Not ever. It was so weird hearing him so that. Like staring at a dog while it was talking to a human. I just kind of looked at him. "If he is staying at your house, I am staying at your house." I was shocked for a minute. I just kinda shocked. I opened my mouth to protest, I really didn't mind him staying. He'd done it many times before. I was really only fearful for Nathen's sake. "No." Nathen's voice was quiet. Unsure. "Maybe I should go back to my Master." "He's not your fucking Master, I am." He touched my shoulder and I turned around. "It's okay." He smiled generly. There was a thick bruise of a hand on his neck. Jesus. If Nathen were a weak Were he'd of passed out. If he were a human, he'd be dead. Nathen was a lot stronger than what I took him for, and Achillies was holding on a lot tighter than I thought he was. Nathen was tough. I looked wide eyed at Achillies, who had calmed down a little. "No." Achillies said. "You can stay with her. She gave you an invitation, it would be rude to turn her down. She's offering you a home, take it. But mark my words, boy." He spat out boy. And Nathen's grip tightened just a tad on my shoulder. I laid my hand over his. "You so much as touch her again, you won't survive the next threat. I'll make sure of that." He turned around and grabbed his bag he'd already packed. He turned back around. "And another thing, don't get too cozy, I'll be behind you every step." He thrust open the door and marched right out. I smiled at him. It really wasn't a time to be smiling. But you had to know Achillies to want to smile at his attitude. It was like an old Western cheesy flick. I found it hilarious..._boy_. I ditched the smile and turned back to Nathen. Touching his neck. He smiled at me, though I knew it hurt like hell. He looked at my waiste. Touching it through my shirt lightly. "I'm sorry. I was...not myself. I would never try to..." I got up on my tippy toes and lightly kissed him. Not sensual or hot. Just a reassuring kiss. He looked shocked for a second. Then he laid his hands on my hips. Smiling softly, like a little boy. I had a feeling that he was strong, but had no unearthly idea of how strong. And he made me want to hug him, like a little boy who smeared cake mix on his nose, and I wanted to kiss it off. I stilled for a second. What the fuck? I backed off. Hugging him. "Don't worry about it. I'm a tough girl." I bared teeth. He looked down. Grabbing my bag and his. "I better go make nice." I raised an eyebrow and he kind of smiled. Gliding out of the room. I looked around the room now empty and stilled, going over what had just happened. I rolled my eyes, grumbling under my breath. "Guys." I said, irritated. Can't live with them, can't live without them. How true. Sometimes I just wish I were gay. I laughed to myself. Slipping my shoes on, and finding my other sock in the blankets. I tucked it in my small over-night messenger bag. Taking the hotel key. I marched out of the door. Wandering if there would be a war when I got out there.


	5. Chapter 5

There wasn't a war, like I'd suspected. But they were unusually quiet. Apparenly Nathen had tried to make peace, and Achillies wasn't really going to have any of that. So they both left it at that. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't. I'd asked Nathen if he needed anything at home. He told me he did and the directions to get there. The drive was quiet. Partly because none of us felt like talking. And the tension was slowly draining away. Still there, but sitting quietly in a shadow. Which was good enough for me. The neighborhood was quaint. Cute houses lined up. With large monstrous lawns. Small picket fences, or metal fences lined up guarding their property. I imagined each house having some kind of Labrador dog inside. Each lawn was mowed, and was tended to regularly. I suddenly thought about Nathen's Labrador, and realized I was right. Most of these people did have all the same kinds of dogs. There were some outside, some leaning on the door posts, some on the porches. I felt like I was lost in some Ken and Barbie neighborhood. Or stuck in a Desperate Housewives flick of some kind. Nathen's was at the end of the neighborhood. It was the same, humble obode as the rest. White hurricane shudders. I wondered why they'd need those in Texas. But wasn't stupid enough to ask. It was painted an off white, or leaning towards tan. The yard was smaller than the rest. It was mowed. And had two flower boxes and the large windows matching either side of the large door. There was no porch. But brick stairs, leading to the huge, dark, thick wood door. It was massive. And thick as brick just by looking at it. There was a large glass window inside of it. But you couldn't see what was on the other side, if you tried. It just made it look so less...wood. It looked like it were meant to keep lions out. Then I thought of his people he worked for...and realized that might just be why. It was a pretty house. They must've paid him well. It was smaller than the rest. But, still, not less nice at all. I looked over to the side of the house, and saw an ordinar metal gate, that looked like, if you walked farther back would house a dog or something. Then I saw how the fence was shredded. One massive hole dug in the center. Oh. He did eat his dog. I pulled my eyes away from the metal shredds. Thinking if that were a person, what the hell'd they look like now. Or even if they would be in one whole. The road was slick and black. Fresh and new. The Texas sun beat down on the hood of the car. The hotel wasn't very far from the neighborhood. So the airconditioner was just now kicking in gear. I was hoping Nathen would have the air on inside. I parked the car at glanced back at Nathen, who was still staring at his metal fence. I patted his knee. His eyes lazily, wide eyed, found mine. Staring at me, shell shocked. He didn't say anything. He just opened the door and got out. Walking to his front door, just pushing open. He had it unlocked. I glanced back at Achillies who was sitting in the passenger seat. "Coming?" I asked. He shrugged. "I think I'll wait." He was playing with the end of his shirt. I caught his fingers threading them through mine. He looked up at me. I moved his hair out of his face. So I could see those eyes of his. I smiled at him. He looked harmless, it was a good fake. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. His voice rough, and not as deep as it usually was. The accent was soft, back to the usual considerate tone. I smiled, leaning over kissing him lightly on his lips. I thought about that for a moment. With Nathen I just did it to make him feel better. To not look so solemn. I knew that's what Achillies thought. But in the back of my mind. It's not what I wanted. It's not what I thought. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted to cuddle with him. I wanted to look at every inch of his body, and know it was mine. All mine. No one elses. He had his eyes squeezed closed. An almost pained look, I had mine opened. Watching him. I opened my mouth considering if I should deepen the kiss. When he pulled back breathing roughly. I stopped right where I was. He pulled my fingers out of his. Sitting silently in the seat. Staring at the wheel as if it heald some terrible secret I had to know. I sat there for another moment. Listening to Achillies slow his breathing, from rough to silent. "I'm sorry..." "It's okay." I mumbled, getting up and out of the car. "Hunter I didn't..." I closed the door. Rejection was such a bitch. I didn't glance back. I blocked Achillies out of my emotions, like he had me. Knowing it felt like I'd slapped him in the face. My shields were up, and they were tight. A stone wall blocking everyone out. Even myself. I sighed, opening the metal fence that had swung shut with Nathen. I silently walked up the stone path I'd missed seeing when we drove up. It was pretty, imbedded in concrete. None of the other houses had it. Or I might have just missed it like I had his. I stepped up the brick way and pushed open the heavy door. It was heavy. I had to heave it open. I stepped through his door. Looking around. This ungodly smell hit me. The smell of Nathen. It smelled like...coa coa butter. Utter Coa Coa Butter. I hadn't realized he smelled like that. But the house reaked of it. I loved it. After about 2 minutes of smelling it, the scent had dulled. And wasn't as lovely as I walked in. But still ungodly. I looked around. The living room was also pretty. A little dull, but none the less. The carpet was a light tan. He had white leather couches. Thinking they must have cost him an arm and a leg. The windows were just as large inside then they were outside. See-through white drapes lay heavenly around them. I couldn't see them from the outside. They swayed to the floor, beautifully. The ceilings were high. And they had wood beams arched above them. There was a plain white ceiling fan hanging very low to the ground. It must sway when it was turned on. There was a dull light of dawn still outside. No lights were turned on. So the room wasn't dark. Just, light. The early morning spill of light was flushing through kitchen windows. Spilling out from the doorways, into the living room. The carpet was flushed and vacuumed. I suddenly toed off my shoes. I hated walking in on nice houses with shoes, even if they weren't dirty. Sometimes, on special occasion I even felt strange with my socks on. But I kept those on. I smiled. Nathen didn't strike me as the clean freak he is. Then again, he was a butler. I shrugged. Glancing at his quiant t.v.. I was expecting some huge monstrous thing. But it wasn't. It was set in the corner of the room. It was flat screen, and thin. The new silver and black type. Facing the couches. The coffee table was thick dark rich wood. The same cherry looking wood as the door was made. There was glass covering some car magazines. You could see them through the glass, but you couldn't touch them. They were special edition. I smiled, it totally didn't match the room or Nathen. But it woke me up that this wasn't a woman's house. There was nothing on the table, except for one small silver remote. I was guessing it was to the t.v. And that was really it. There was a backdoor. That was the same rich wood. It had a cut-off on the carpet, that lead to some type of glass tiling. I looked back at the door and realized that I was stepping on tile, and not carpet. It was very plain white, but it was still that cleanly pretty type. The walls were bare. No pictures, no paintings, just bare. It looked like a show house, take away the car magazines. I walked forward, looking to my left to the same humble kind of kitchen. It was soft, and cheery. A little musculine, but if you didn't know who was living here, you would have figured by now it were a woman. The counter tops were the same dark cherry, polished wood. Thick as hell and just as lovely and musculine. The cabinets were beautiful. But very contrasting against the wood and pure white tiles. They were also a very bilnding white. You could see through the glass that was plastered at the front. Plain white dishes. I looked through all of them. Cereal, whole grains, captain crunch, all white mugs. I got to the very end and found a garfield mug. The only one. And on it, it read, "Purrrfect morning." I smiled, how fitting. All of this, for the short amount of time that I've known Nathen, seemed exactly like him. Humble, quiet, sweet, musculine. And coa coa butter. I breathed in deeply. Opening my mouth, I could practically taste it on my tongue. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but I didn't really care. He had a new dishwasher and refrigerator, all white appliances. There were two monstrous windows. That matched the same as the living room and back door. It was a lovely little house, and I had only seen a part of it. The ceiling wasn't as high as the one in the living room. But still above average. There was a small dining room table. Same cherry wood. Except the chairs were a blinding white covered in...plastic? I laughed out loud, plastic. The man had plastic on his chairs. Oh, we were going to get along juuust fine. I noticed for the first time he had a lovely clear vase, holding exquisit orchids. They looked to the extreme of tropical. The flowers were just as blinding white as the rest of the house. Green sprouting out of the large vase. I thought it was fake until I got closer. The bottom of the orchid was welting. A light honey brown. They were getting old. They were real. I raised my eyebrows at that. I hadn't expected real flowers. But hey, what the hell. I'd already been surprised, in a good way. I padded out through the doorless pathway leading back into the lovely living room. I looked down the only hallway there was. No paintings, but one large picture. The hallway was bare, and white. The carpet was still the same tanish off-white color. There was a door on my far left, and two doors on my right. One was open and I heard noise, I was suspecting that was Nathen's room. One door was pushed a creak open, I glanced in and found that was the bathroom. I didn't look in it though, I was distracted by the picture. It was hung in a black frame, looking oddly enough right at home on the white wall. The hallways had ended at an ubrupt halt. Ending with a black and white photo. It was of a man holding a woman. The woman was in a striking dress. Backless. I couldn't tell what color, but it apparently matched the same striking lipstick she had on. The dress swung down to the floor, spiralling around him and her. I couldn't see her shoes, but I saw one bare foot. She was gorgeous. I saw one side of her face, and she was looking up at an original tall, dark, and handsome man. Black hair filtered curly down his back, also spiralling around her and him. They looked lovely together. He had a white shirt on, no dress jacket. It went nicely with her bare feet. His were bare too. They were on a beach. You saw the water, and the sand curling around them. It explained their bare feet. I hate wading in sand with nice shoes on, too. He had black dress pants, and there was this look on his face or pure determination. Or happiness, I couldn't tell the difference. Her hair was black too, going over one of her shoulders to expose her back. It was just as curly as his, and just as long. They looked like perfect equals. But perfect equals don't exist. I looked away quickly. Taking my mind of that to go bug Nathen. I pushed open the door a little more. Finding him putting more clothes into a black bag. I couldn't tell if he knew I was there, or was just concentrating on other things. I betted on the former. He was quiet, and so was the house. All I could hear was the birds chirping happily outside. The room was the same as the house. Bare walls. A medium sized, king bedroom. I was guessing the only bedroom. The bed was black framed, and very musculine. But when I looked closer, the bed was actually the same cherry wood as the rest. It was just the thick black covers that threw me off. The bed was high, and raised. The blankets were thick and full when I put my hand on them. And they were down. Oh, I loved down blankets. The pillows were the same. I couldn't see what was under it, the blankets swept to the floor, dramatically. It added to the 'oh so plain' room. He had one closet. It was closed. I wasn't nosey enough to open it. They were french style, and large. I would have expected a walk-in. It would have matched perfectly. The ceilings were high, adding to the dramatic effect, but lacked the full wood poles in the ceiling. No ceiling fan, just a light. With a soft glass glove going over it. It wasn't turned on. No t.v.. Just a dresser. Same cherry wood. I was seeing a connection here...or was it just me? I was pretty sure it wasn't, though. I walked over to the silent Nathen. I placed my hand on his strained back. He relaxed under my touch. I smiled, liking the way I could do it. "Your house is lovely." He half turned to me, smiling. "I know that's probably not what you need to hear right now, but I just thought I'd let you know." I grew quiet, waiting for him to say something. All he did was zip up his large black bag, turning around to face me. He laid his hands lightly on my hips. I didn't even feel them on me. As if they were hovering. I hugged him. Wrapping my petite body around his tall, broud one. He tensed for a moment, then fell into it. For once, I actually felt my dominance, running under neath my skin. And it felt right. And Nathen felt right with me, and everything was alright. "Everything's alright Nathen." And for once it was. I wasn't even telling myself that. I was telling Nathen, just in case he didn't feel what I was feeling. I heard him laugh, softly, quietly. "I was just thinking that." So I wasn't the only one. That was good to know. I let go, smiling. But before I could look at him, he caught my face. Looking into me. "Thank you for all of your hospitality Hunter." I smiled. Placing my hands over his. "Thank you for letting me give it to you." I smiled deeper, my grin probably looking rediculous on my small face. But it made him smile, and that was all I cared about at the moment. His smile was so handsome, even better looking than Achillies. It was just...right on him. It fit him in every way the word 'right' could define. His hair was slacking lazily around his neck. Looking so handsome on him. It still looked black. He reached over me, grabbing his bag over my head. "I have to make some calls, shut off the water and electricty till I come back." He started to let go. Then he turned back to me. "I don't know why I feel I should ask this, but I do. Is that what you want me to do, Hunter?" He stopped, looking at me harder. "Is that what you want me to do?" I smiled. Patting his shoulder. His tention drained away, like water going to a sink. "Do what you have to. I'll be waiting in the car." He smiled. Hugging me. He pulled me off my feet. I don't even think he noticed. He hugged me tightly, putting his face in the crook of my neck. He felt right there. I breathed in his hair. Putting my arms around his shoulders. Not sure about my legs, so I left them dangling. "God, thank you so much." He said it roughly, like he were holding something back. I let it go. Breathing in his hair. "It's okay. My home, is your home. Now, do what you must." I pulled back smiling. He pulled back, looking into me. Burning through me. I finally realized what was weird about him. Nathen had lost the 'lost' look in his eyes. He finally, felt at home. Not that he was in his home, but that he'd found the person to guide him there. And that made me utterly and truelly happy. I don't even know how to explain it. It filled a part of me that had been shut down for so long, I hadn't even realized it were empty. Until I felt it filled, I hadn't realized how horrible I felt. I let go, pushing him towards the door. He smiled, shuffling into the hallway. I was behind him. I looked at the door for a moment. Nathen opened it soundlessly, I peaked through the crack. A washer and drier. I could be really nosey AND over dramatic sometimes. I rolled my eyes. Feeling happy again. I practically skipped out the door and through the yard. But then I remembered Achillies. And my happiness was drained away. Not like water in a drain. More like shit in a toilet. I felt like crap. Great. And he was going to live with me for God know's how long. I stopped practically skipping. He was looking the other way. I sighed. Giving up. I shoved open the metal gate. And opened my black door. I scooted in silently. Not saying a word. The car I'd left on for Achillies. It was just too damn hot for him to be sitting there in the sun. Even as much I'd felt...a little hurt by him. Oh well, I was just being over dramatic again. I smiled when he looked at me. He wasn't smiling. I didn't want to be trapped in this car with him all the way back to Mississippi. I lived in the upper part. I was born on the coast, but decided to get away from there as fast as I could. I'd moved to Florida, then Alabama, but they just weren't home. So I got as far away from the coast as possible. But I stayed. In Mississippi, at least. It was a good 7 hours or so all the way back. And that was if I was high-tailing it. Which I probably would. My car was alright. It was a black Honda Accord. I trusted a honda to get me wherever I needed to go. Which was everywhere and often. I didn't keep up with new cars, this one was 4 years old. And I kept good care of it. I waited patiently for Nathen. Who was still inside. "Hunter." I didn't let him finish. I didn't look at him, in fact I looked away from him. It was cowardly, I know. But I didn't trust myself to look at him. "It's okay. I was being stupid, wasn't thinking. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have pulled that. I am really sorry." It would have sounded a lot more true or honest if I'd been looking at him. But I wouldn't. I was too stubborn for that. He laid his hand on mine, and I snatched it away as if he'd burned me. I looked at him. Scooting to the edge of my seat. As far away as I could get from him. To say the least, it wasn't far enough. He scooted closer. I pulled back more. "Look, Achillies, I said I was sorry, I am. I'm being childish when I say this but, I don't wanna talk about it." He was frowning. "I wanted to kiss you love. I was just caught off guard." I settled back in my seat. Staring at the steering wheel again. "You don't have to lie, I watched you..." I waited a moment. Honest to God I wasn't trying to be childish. Just with him, I usually was. It made me think less of myself. Less of myself, as if I couldn't get any lower than the dirt. "...You hated it." I was silent after that. Only my ragged breathing. I had been through hell and back. Literally. I would not cry in front of Achillies over something stupid. But, the sad thing was, it wasn't something stupid. I needed Achillies, and he didn't need me. Simple truth, nothing more to it. I turned to him, smiling. "Forget it. Over reaction. I'm just a little pissy over last night. Didn't get a lot of sleep." I smiled honestly. But, I knew he wouldn't buy it. And he didn't. "I don't believe you." "You don't have to." My face showed nothing. I turned back to the wheel. My voice was tight, and my throat was tighter. I wanted to cry over something pathetically little girlishly stupid. There's no fucking way. I felt his hand on my chin, pulling me to look at him. I shook my head the other way. Not wanting to look at him. And that my friend, was the point of no return. He grabbed my chin, a littel roughly. Demanding more like it, not roughly. Basically a warning. At least I took it as one. His face was solemn. His killing face, no pity, no regret, just doing what's necessary. Then I felt hot tears spread across my cheeks. I couldn't even really see that well, without tears falling. God, I was a fucking 2 year old who didn't get the candy she wanted for breakfast. But I couldn't look away from him. He captured me, in that way he does. My lower lip quivered. And the thought and image of him rejecting me flowed over me. In a wash. A tidal wave. And I silently gasped for air. My voice came out shaky and unsteady. Like a small boat in a hurricane. "You just don't love me like that." His face grew soft, softer than soft. I cut him off again. "Forget it." I violently thrashed at my eyes. Getting all the stupid fucking tears out. I wouldn't and couldn't look back at him. "Hunter I do love you." He stopped talking at that sentence. I knew he was going to say more, maybe even do more. But the door opened. And outpoured our emotions. Nathen stepped in quietly, smiling. When he closed the door, I heard him sniff the air. Then he grew very quiet. I looked in my rear view mirror and I caught his eyes. They were sympathetic, and wondering. But he didn't ask. He just sat quietly. Good man. I put the car in drive. And we were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up first. It was 7:00. The red clock blinked too brightly at me. I'm not an early bird, but there was no possible way I was going back to bed. i groaned, laying on my back. Nathen unconciously reluctanly let me go. I looked to my right at Achillies, who was still sleeping silently. It pulled a tightness in my chest, that had become recently too familiar. I looked away quickly. I waited about 5 minutes to fully decide there 'was no' going back to sleep. That already made my morning bad. I scooted off the bed quietly. Not waking them up, I padded bare foot into the kitchen. My silk pants making soft whoosh sounds on the tile. This time the tile was cold. And I didn't welcome it. I went into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, glancing at a newspaper still laying half opened. I poked through it. Hands placed on either side of my hips. I looked behind me at Achillies. His hair tossled the way it is all the time. He didn't have a shirt on. And his pants were low, exposing his V-line. It was even more defined than Nathen's. I started to pull away. But he got right up against me. I closed my eyes. Wishing he were doing it the loving kind of way. Discovering last night, he wasn't, and probably never was going to. He laid his head on my shoulder. "Good morning wolfet." He said in his thick accent. I closed my eyes tighter. Causing little white lights to shoot up everywhere behind my lids. I tensed in his arms. An automatic gesture. Then he tensed. I felt his whole body stiffen against mine. He breathed in deeper. Then he turned me around. Slowly, smelling me. I didn't know what he was doing. He started down my body. Smelling every inch of me. Pausing, down 'there'. He smelled in deeply. Deeper than the rest. And I was fucking angry. Before I could even think about slapping him, he dug his face deeper. And I was at the top of fucking angry. I thrust out my fist in unhuman speed. But he caught it anyways. I was so angry is was rushing off my aura like an angry lion. I was breathing heavily. "What the FUCK is your problem!" He looked angry too. Our beasts ran through eachother, growling and drawing claws. Ready to poise and attack. Our fur and limbs were colliding, and the power was like lightening welting between us. "You smell like him. You're covered in him." I squinted my eyes. "THAT is because he was sleeping beside me. JUST LIKE YOU." I practically hollered. He grabbed me 'down there', picking me off my feet. Taking me out of the kitchen, out of the living room, and to the front door. I had my hands on his shoulders, because the only thing keeping me off the ground was his hand, connected to my crotch. My mouth was open, and my eyes were closed. And it wasn't a tingly kinda feeling. "You smell like him in your pants, also. Explain that." He dropped me on my feet outside, locking the door. I sat there for a moment. Listening through the door. I heard Nathen's voice. Then I heard Achillies hollering. Then I heard hitting. I was on my feet so fast, to a human it would have been nothing but a blurr. I went to the backdoor and opened it so fast, I tripped. I cursed at myself. Running through the door. I slammed open my locked door and found Nathen still lying on the bed. Looking up at the poised Achillies. Nathen was bleeding from his lips. God, is my life dramatic or what? Achillies slapped him again. "LIAR!" Nathen starting coughing blood. Spitting it out. I didn't know what to do. Finally when I found out my voice when I screamed at the top of my lungs. That got Nathen's attention, but not Achillies. Achillies dragged him out of bed. Throwing him against the wall. Smelling his lips, smelling his chest, and his groin. Nathen was looking away from me, towards the other side of the room. Achillies jerked down his pants so fast Nathen followed along with them. To the floor. Achillies picked him up by the hair, still smelling his crotch. I went over to Achillies, when I also, found my feet could move. I got between them. Twisting my entire body into the punch. I hit him square in the jaw. I'm pritty sure he could have moved if he wanted to, but he didn't. Without turning his head he said, "You don't smell like her crotch, like she does you. How is that." "NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS." I hollered at him. I turned to Nathen. Using my shirt to wipe all the blood now spattered on his chest. I couldn't reach his face, and my shirt wasn't loose enough to pull upward. I used my hand to wipe the blood off his jaw and lips. "I deserved that." I spun around, my hand covered in blood. "You deserve a lot fucking more than that! Buddy, you don't want me the way I want you. You don't fucking love me the way I do you. You don't fucking ADDORE me the way I do you ever-fucking-waking-hour. So WHAT THE FUCK is your problem!" He was silent for a while. I grabbed a handful of his shirt, whirling him out of the room, slamming Nathen inside my room. I marched into the living room. And let go. He was silent. "WHAT? You were full of talking last night and this morning! What's wrong now? Fucking CAT got your tongue?" He was still silent. "What did you mean when you said all that, back in your room?" He said it so quietly I barely heard him. "I do love you, what do you mean?" "NO, you don't. You told me so last night. I will always love you, more than you love me. Settled, I get it. It's cool. LET IT GO. You don't like me the way I do you. So whatever." I laid down on the couch running my hand over my head. "Great, I have a headache." I mumbled, I was really grouchy. He sat down beside me. Pulling my head into his lap. I didn't argue, I didn't freaking care anymore. "Were you crying last night." He asked softly. I moved my head to one side, so he couldn't see me. He forced my head to face him. I still had my eyes closed. I would win one way or another. "Were you crying last night." He asked even softly. I wouldn't answer. "As your pack leader. As your dominant Alpha pack leader, answer my question Hunter." I opened my eyes stubbornly. Moving my jaw from left to right. Debating whether he even deserved to know. "Yes, Alpha Omega pack leader, I was fucking crying last night." "Why?" He asked, in the same toned voice. "None of your goddamned business, that's why." In a swift motion, he had me on the ground, kneeling between his legs, my long hair twirled 3 or 4 times around his fist. He had my head in his hands staring up at me. I pulled away, and he ripped at my hair. I whimpered, following his hand so he wouldn't pull. "Why." Damnit, I was crying again. "Because, you said you didn't like me in that way. You were being territorial, not loving. You didn't want another animal, on your property, so to speak." I was ashamed at how my voice was cracked, and paused on and off from crying. He let go of my hair reluctantly. Pulling my face inches from his. He leaned over. Now, maybe an inch or less away from his. "I was being jealous. Not territorial, jealous. I didn't like another man, touching my woman. And I was angry, and wouldn't admit it. And I was happy, when you did. You just got it wrong." Then he kissed me. He had my hair still wrapped around his fist, so he pulled me up. Our kiss never seperated. I simply followed him until I was crouched in his lap. The tears were drenching my face, and I imagined I looked as horrible as I felt. I was glad I hadn't worn makeup, but not much. He pulled back, just a tad. Breathing heavily. I was too. The kiss wasn't long, or deep. It was just...special. "Wait." I paused, and my heart stopped beating in my chest. "Why did...'you' smell like him." He was truelly a pain in the ass. "He had his knee in the middle of my thighs. The top of it just happened to be pressed against...'me'." He frowned. "I still don't like that." I shrugged. "I didn't like you grabbing me forcfully down, 'there' either, throwing me out of my own house." It was his turn to shrug. "I had to take care of a problem. My senses told me to, and I followed." I glared at him. "It hurt." He smiled. "No it didn't." I smiled, just a little. "It hurt a little." "I think you can deal with it." Nathen came out of my bedroom, looking a little disheveled. He glared at Achillies. Achillies didn't even acknowledge him. I saw what Nathen saw. My hair wrapped around Achillies hand, which looked pretty forceful, and I was crying. "Let go of her." He said. Achillies smiled. "Or what?" He paused, "Kitty cat." I looked at Achillies like he was a mad man, and I knew he was. I looked over at him. "It's okay, we were just talking." Achillies got up, my hand spiralling in a confusing black mess when he finally let go. He stalked, slowly, over to Nathen. He didn't back down. Nathen was a submisive. So, standing up to Achillies was a 'huge' thing for him to do. He didn't even look down. Achillies put his hands on the either side of side of his shoulders. "Welcome to my pack." He squinted his eyes. Achillies put his forehead to Nathens. "Sorry about that. I over reacted." "Just a touch." I saw Achillies raise an eyebrow. Brownie points for Nathen. "Don't hurt her." Achillies shoulders shook with laughter. "Don't worry kitten, I won't be hurting my Hunter. Not unless she likes it." He glanced back at me, along with a confused Nathen. I smiled. "Don't worry Nathen." I got up off the couch. Walking silently up to the men. I got on my tip-toes, kissing Nathen's cheek. He looked down at me. "How's your mouth." "Fine." He glared at Achillies. I hugged him lightly. His whole body was tense. "Why don't you go wash up, in the bathroom, okay?" He looked at me, like asking for permission. "Go." I nudged im toward the door. He looked behind him. I smiled. And nodded my head. He reluctantly pushed in the door. Closing it silently. I looked back at Achillies, who took my hand, and smiled. "Are you mad?" I glared at him. And that seemed to be his answer. He picked me up off my feet, and kissed me softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Right about that moment, the door burste open and in walks my Honey Bunny. Charlie. He strode in the door, wearing, shockingly, a t-shirt and jeans. If I may put emphasis on 'shocking'. Charlie was gay, and sometimes, wore very. . .shocking clothing. But as I looked closer, it wasn't a t-shirt. It was more of a mesh fish-net type of thing. It showed off his light glowy skin. I didn't know why he was so pale. If he wanted just an ounce of sun on him, he'd be the prettiest little thing. But hey, I guess that wouldn't of been Charlie. He worse faded out dark blue jeans. With a dramatic flare at the bottom, ending the finale with steel toe boots. He had rips along his knees and thighs. Charlie was smaller than the rest. Probably about 5'10, maybe 160. Not really huge, but he was among average I guessed you'd call him. He had black hair that was spiked in front. Leaving the feathery look he liked so much. His deep green eyes were set on the scene before him. "I guess knocking is out-dated, huh?" I nudged Achillies to set me down. Reluctantly, he did. Charlie wasn't one of our kind. One night we'd found him in the woods, left for dead. I begged Achillies to take him in. And he did. But I guess, that didn't mean he had to like or trust him. Charlie stood, legs spread, arms crossed. With the most childish grin smacked on his face. He was about 23, and the thin lines around his eyes didn't give it away. I smiled at him. Gesturing for a hug. He 'tsk' me, and ran over. If I may add, gayly. Hugging me tightly. Charlie may have been smaller, like me, but he was definitely strong. Once I'd almost had the idea that maybe he'd been a leader of a pack once before ours. But he was under me in submission, so I knew that couldn't have been possible. "You guys are back early!" He liften me off my feet and set me back down. He glanced back at Achillies, the smile still there, but not as bright. He bowed low, and Achillies nodded his head. Huffing to the kitchen. I wanted to growl at him, but strongly resisted the urge. "I'm going to make coffee." He called over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes, and earned another mouth watering smile from Charlie. His green eyes were huge and happy. "So, what are you so happy about, eh?" I raised an eyebrow. He pulled my arm over to my huge couches. Lifting his legs to his chest, and sinking into the cutions. "Met a new boy, is that it?" I couldn't help but to giggle at his crimson blush. What a woman. He rolled his eyes, looking back at where Achillies had stood, moments ago. "You're talkin' bout _me_ sweety." He made a huffing sound under his throat. Tucking his feet under him. I'd noticed he'd kicked off his boots at the door. Thank you. I smiled, ackwoledging the gesture. He returned my smile, holding my hand. "So, are ya'll like, a couple now?" I blushed, shaking my head. He burrowed his brows. "It looked like it." I couldn't help but to blush, I imagined I was even redder than he had been. "A good morning kiss." I shrugged it off. He let go of my hand, reluctantly. "My ass." I couldn't hide it. I put my head down, desperate to hide my laughing face, my shoulders shaking. I lifted my head to look at him, full of giggles. "What about your ass, this time?" He opened his mouth, eyes wide. "That was horrible." He breathed. I giggled, a real giggle. Hugging him quickly. Then he grew silent. Eyes still wide, mouth closing, slowly and forgottenly. I looked up at his silent face. "I was only joking." "Hunter?" I turned around me smiling at Nathen. He had a towel wrapped around his lower waiste. Showing off the thin line of honey brown hair, losing track in the towel. And his famous 'V' line, shimmering with a cold shower sprinkle. "Yeah?" I was trying my best to not smile. I knew Charlie was gawking. I secretly squeezed his hand behind me. Hushing anything he'd say to scare him away. Nathen ran his fingers through his dripping hair. Shaking it lazily, looking like a 14 year old skater kid, with hair much too long. His hair was shaking droplets of water on his shoulders. Running down his thick bare chest. His abbs rippling like water while he walked towards the opposite couch. Immediately sinking into it. He went rigid, scooting to the edge, gaining composure, leaning foreward. Tiny sprinklets falling from his hair. He looked up with his deep green eyes looking over at me. Finally moving his gaze over towards Charlie. He visibly stiffened. "Oh." "Oh." Charlie said a little too enthusiastically. I twisted my head towards Charlie, giving him a dozen different warnings from the twist of my lips, and the slit in my eyes. Charlie smiled weakly at me. Smiling dully at Nathen. "Hi." He said in his most drown out southern accent. "I'm Charlie, and you're. . .Nathen?" He tilted his head, getting his hair to accomodate to the side. "Yeah, Nathen. Nice to meet you, Charlie." "Pleasures all mine." I surpressed an embarrassed smile. Or was I the only one who caught the enthusiasm in his last comment. I looked over at poor innocent little Nathen. Realizing he hadn't caught it. He just smiled wearily. "He's gay ya know." Achillies voice rung behind us. I wrenched behind me to stare at Achillies. Glaring at him with matching intensness. He smiled, acusingly. "That's not funny." I said softly. Daring a glance at Nathen, who's eyes were wide, but he was still smiling. Good man. I felt like patting him on the head. I looked behind me and caught Charlie still gawking. I patted his hand. "Coffee's done if anybody wants some." I turned my death ray vision at him. Daring him to say anything else smart. He glared back at me. Harshly. He lifted his chin, telling me to get up. I looked at him quizzically, but still getting up. He walked over to us, as if bored. Pushing me towards Nathen. Sitting down beside Charlie. "He's not gay." "I know." Charlie said automatically, pulling himself back together. I sat beside Nathen, patting 'his' hand. I'm such a good hostess. I raised his palm, face up. Placing my hand on the inside. Charlie noticed but didn't say anything. "Nathen is apart of the pack now, we'll have to call a meeting." Charlie got serious. He smelled the air, only hinting the flare of his nostrils. "He smells strange. Not wolf, is he a sub or a dom?" He sniffed the air continuelly. Searching for what was amiss. We both looked at Nathen, who shyed away. Looking away from all of us. "He's a wereleopard. We're going to be his pard. Make him apart of the pack. Treat him like one of us, although I already know you would anyways." Charlie stopped sniffing the air, leaning back into the couch. Smiling his lop-sided smile. "Oh, sure." He said, lifting his finger to his mouth. Numbly biting on the tip. I had to shake my head at his obviousness. I patted Nathen's hand again. "So sweety, are you a submissive?" Achillies turned his head slowly, I couldn't see the look, and didn't really want to. When his head was out of the way I saw Charlie's face. He was all business now. Good. He could flirt with the Kitties later. "We're not exactly sure what or how much, he is now. I'm sure he's submissive. But he's strong willed. Maybe a future dom, I'm not sure." Achillies said, accent drawing lazily behind. Sounding tired, and bored. But when he looked at me his eyes told another story. Changing the subject, I added. "When should we call the pack?" I said softly, just as lazily and uninterested. Achillies shurgged his shoulders, his brownish and red hair spilling around his shoulders. Wavy and relaxed. "Next full moon." Charlie raised his head to the ceiling, closing his eyes smelling the air intently. "Tommorow night." Achillies nodded, silently. "Tommorow night we will confirm his memborship." Achillies had a trick for things to sound bland. Even if it were a life or death situation. He made Nathen sound like he were purchasing a Blockbuster memborship card. It pissed me off a little. There was a strange unrecognizable feeling floating around me. It was Nathen, we were both a little annoyed at his 'Oh so bland' attidtude. I would confront him about it later. But not now, business first. "We can figure out if he's a dom or not." I raised an eyebrow at that. I didn't like the sub and dom determinations. Some could be brutal, some were fairly quick and easy. But the slight tenstion in the comment made me narrow my eyes. Achillies ignored me, pissing me off even more. I didn't like being ignored. I looked at my hand holding Nathen's. I noticed how clean cut they were. Shaped perfectly. I flipped his hand over, noticing that the under side was a pinkish olive color, and the top was a light brown. It looked strangely Indian, and reminded me so. I toyed with his hand, bouncing it back and fourth in my hands, like a cat with a fuzzy ball. I smiled at my annalogy. For the first time I smelled the coffee brewing, and it smelled delicious. I closed my eyes and smelled. Deeply. Blocking out four different conciouses. Filing out Achillies and Charlies words. Filing out four different heart rythmes. I finally got up, entranced by the smell. What coffee can do. It made me feel like I was on crack or something. I padded silently into the kitchen, automatically pulling out my favorite wolf mug. I'd gotten it as a novetly once. I thought it was a funny joke if I bought it, so I did. I poured the essence of life into my mug. Fluttering my eyes closed, inhaling the scent of raw coffee into my lungs. "Mmm." I hummed happily, sipping the black. It was a little bitter, but that's how Achillies liked it. I'd gotten used to it. I listened to the numbed out hushing of air wooshing through the trees outside. The wind was angry today. Little, microscopic rain drops hit my kitchen window. Sitting happily, I watched through my large kitchen window. The sky was a dull grey, the blue blanded out. There were darker clouds spraying here and there. The trees shook uneasily. I glanced at the clock, noticing it was only about 1:00. I sighed, a rainy day. I loved rainy days. The sun hurt my eyes, and sometimes the sky was so blue, it did too. But grey, and wind, and rain didn't. Maybe it was my animal side, but I loved it. It made me want to go running. I left the kitchen, hushing through the side door, leading automatically to the hallway. Avoiding the living room and the terribly, 'too open' space. I set my steaming mug down on the arm of a near by chair. Slipping out of my silky pajama pants, and old worn t-shirt. Now having blood smeared on it. I made a not to clean it. But already knowing I wouldn't, seeing as Achillies would get around to it before I did. I slipped on a black sports bra, with matching sports shorts. It'd be cold outside, but I knew I wouldn't notice. Or care, for that matter. I pulled my long black hair into a long, bouncy poneytail. Hanging thick and wavy around my waiste. I touched my toes, and stretched from side to side. Taking a long hot chug of coffee. Feeling the burn as it washed down my cold throat. I smiled, I felt good. And the day was calling me. I opened my screened in back door. Popping it open. If I went out this way, no one would notice. My back door immediately led to my small backyard. It was bland and plain. No plants, like the front. No one came back here. The lawn weas mowed, but obviously needed to be mowed again, and soon. I didn't have kids, or dogs. So there were no play toys, or swings hanging around. I popped open the creaky iron gate. Edging my way from the neatly mowed suburban grass, to the overgrown woods. I climbed through the branches, looking for my special route. I found my wolf trail, that I'd often used for hunting. Achillies didn't even know of this spot. I smiled, pulling through the thick underbrush of branches. Holding out my arms for a moment, when I got back onto the trail. Looking up to the sky. Closing my eyes. There were no birds chirping. Or dogs growling. Or barking. All you could hear were the trees rubbing elbows. Autumn orange and brown leaves hanging on the ground. Reminding me of the upcoming, cold weather. I breathed in a deep breath. Hearing the worms squirming in the ground. Hearing my footsteps beat against the dark soil.I let the trees scratch me along the way. Knowing they'd be healed when I came back to the house. I hadn't been on my little trail for a while. So, after a few minutes of hard running, the underbrush grew tight. Where I had to practically crawl to get through the small opening. I dug my knees into the soil, crawling through. I got on the other side and started off again. The thick, untreated grass, slowly started to get shorter and shorter. And neater and neater. Till I was standing in the shadows of the swaying pine trees. Looking out over the park. It was empty. There were grey clouds hanging above it. There were ten spread out benches, lining in a circle. There was a small swing set left in the middle. Looking terribly out of place. And old. Not the new, bright yellow and green paint, and the rubber seats. But old, forgotten wood and metal. The chains rusted and clinking together. It made me wonder how many days they'd seen and felt the rain. Year after year. No children. There used to be alot of houses lining the area around here. And this used to be a small part of a huge park. Really just meant for pretty authentic, not children playful. It was supposed to be quiet and secluded for chatting, and talking. And it had stayed that way, me being its only occupant and visitor. There were ten Oak trees swaying behind the ten benches. Years and years ago set up. There was a brick walkway, leading to the huge forgotten park. That was half gone. The houses were mostly, abandoned or empty. It's old occupants moving to the new houses, or just leaving. I'd gotten here when they had just finished with the suburban houses, lining the new black street. These were old, and big, and forgotten. I sat on the rickety bench. My back to the playset. I watched the brick walkway. Dark and brown. Green grass stretching out to cover it up. Like it never existed there. The trees were thick, and there was a walkway as far as I could see. I closed my eyes and listened. Listened to the trees, the air, the silence, the. . .breath. I wasn't breathing. Suddenly the breathing stopped. I slowly turned to look behind me, to find no one. I smiled at myself. No one. I heald my head up to the sky, holding out my tongue. Little splashes of water were bouncing off my chin, no longer microscopic. Then it started hailing Mary with rain. I smiled, dancing in it. I stretched out my arms, turning in circles. I was soaking wet, shaking horribly. For the first time noticing the chill running through me. I smiled, today was a good day. I ran down the brick walkway a couple of times, it was longer than it appeared. Until the rain got vicious, and I knew I had to leave soon. I sat down on the squeaky swing set. Breathing heavily. My voice drowned out by the roar of the wind and rain. My hair was down, and plastered to the shape of my neck and face. I leaned my head against the rusty red and black chains. Even the creaking with my weight, lost in the hurricane winds. When my breathing finally came back to normal, and I was more than freezing, I reluctantly let go of the chains. Whispering, "Thanks for letting me visit." I patted the seat, and left. Pulling through the tree branches. Slightly covered from the horrid rain. But leaves and branches were flying everywhere. Scratching me to pieces. I ran, forgetting about the underbrush. Falling head first into it. I yelped in pain. It wasn't just underbrush, but thorns of some kind. I lifted, only falling deeper. What was this? "What the-" I was falling in some kind of hole. A rough hand grabbed my arm, yanking me out. I squeeled in surprise. Looking down at the hand, the looking up. A got a glimpse of white hair and white skin, and then there was no one. And I was staring at the angry trees swaying and hurtling side to side. I stood for a moment, staring into nothing. Trying to think of what had just happened. Finally the cold got on to me. I stepped under the underbrush, or whatever the hell it was. And was off in a flash. Arriving all too soon at the neaty mowed lawns. Now looking at a line of matching back bedrooms and matching lawns. I pushed through my own, standing on the doorway, looking back at the thick wall of trees. Shutting me out of their little world, and their little secret. I glared at it through the wind and rain. Trying to comprehend what had just happened, but, again failing. I sighed, shaking my head. Pushing open my bedrooms door. Irritated at the now, wet carpet. I shook my head and walked down the hall. Achillies bound in front of me, shoving me against the wall. "Where were you?" He growled. I growled back, showing teeth. "My house, and I can do or go anywhere, without having to consort to you." "No. I am your packmaster. Where ever you go, it goes through me. With new people, I am not comfortable with yet. You will tell me every move you make. Clear?" He said, eyes narrowing in on me. I glared back. My defiance wasn't always the best answer. He was pushing me back against the wall, I suddenly cringed. Feeling a terrible feeling brushing my back. He noticed, asking, "What's wrong?" I stared back at him. "Nothing." He flexed his jaw, not a good sign. We were like freaking brother and sister. "Turn around." "Make me." God, I was so stupid. He grabbed me by the end of my hair, twirling me in the air. It didn't hurt what so ever. I just felt a chill of cold air hitting my back, and that stung a little. I really shouldn't have said what I did, especially not around him. But I couldn't keep my mouth shut. He shoved me roughly against the wall. My chest and cheek coming roughly against it. I whimpered, stupidly. Of course he would have made me. I felt his finger tip tracing scratches. "Did you trip?" I mumbled. "What?" He asked, tracing another. I rolled my eyes. He heard me. I could have breathed it and he would of heard. "Yes, I tripped." "In what? A pile of knives?" "Oh, yeah. You have to watch out for those damned puddle of knives out there." I mumbled. He poked my arm. I whimpered, that hurt. I looked at my wrist and forearm, where the 'man' had grabbed me from falling. "You didn't leave with this." "Someone helped me up." I said, turning back around, but having Achillies grab me again, he picked me up bridal style. Easy to not touch my back. Walking into the kitchen. I looked around me. "Where's Charlie and Nathen?" He smiled. I glared at him. "Charlie wanted to give Nathen a little show around his house." I gave him a wide eyed stare. "He wouldn't have gone." "No, not unless you said so. Or I said so." I shook my head. "You're a sneaky, mean old man you know that?" He sighed, "And getting older my wolfet." I shook my head, becomind too tired to hold it up, so laying it against his chest. My hair swung around Achillies. Entwining in his hair, making a dark, wet contrast. He pushed open the kitchen door with his foot, scooting the phone away from the counter. I touched it with my fingers, pouting. "It's cold." I hissed, while he place me face first on the counter. I squirmed, "I can stand." "You can lay." He pushed my shoulder down, and there was no more moving. He opened drawers and cabinets, rummaging through them. He came back to my side. "I don't need it, they're just scratches." He didn't say anything. He put a sticky substance against my back. "They scratched deep and thick, not like branches or leaves. What was it you exactly fell over?" He wasn't using ointment. He was using his own concauction he liked to make. "This will sting a bit." A fire burste through my back. And I groped at the counter for something to squeeze. I heald back howls, all except for a small trimmer and a whimper at the end. He took my hand. "That stuff hurts like hell." "That stuff is a life saver." He chimed in happily. I rolled my eyes. "I hate your stuff. Why can't I just go take a shower, and be tough." He slapped on more of the gew. And I couldn't help but to shake at the burning on my back. I shook violently. Biting on my own lip. "Because you're not tough, when are you ever gunna realize that?" Finally he was through. And my back, like always, felt better. But I just didn't see it worth the flame set on my back. I'd rather it just ache for a while. "That hurt." I sat on my bottom, my legs swinging, never being able to reach the floor. He smiled his lazy lop-sided smile. "I know." He kissed me softly. Barely brushing his lips against mine, like a butterfly tango. He pulled away looking down. Touching my arm. I yanked it away. "No ointment." He smiled. "No, no ointment." He warily traced the now soft bruise around my forearm. "Did you see this man?" I nodded. Looking at my arm. "For a moment, then, like magic, he just. . .left." "Left?" "Dissapeared." Achillies flexed his jaw. Biting the inside. "You okay?" He looked into my eyes. Smiling a full teeth smile. "Great." I leaned on him. My face smushed into his chest. "Tired?" His chest rumbled with his words. I nodded. "Tired." I said, adding a yawn. I turned my head, more comfortably to face the crook of his neck. Seeing little white scratches along the inside, barely noticable. I twirled his hair around my finger absently, still looking at his neck. "What happened, here?" I said, tracing a finger, his hair still entwined around it, up his neck. He stiffened, a little. Then it was gone. "Old scar." I squinted my eyes, trying to look closer, "Can I see them?" He hesitated. "If you want." I nodded. He waited a moment, then pulled me away from him. Picking me up by my bottom, he pulled me into the cozy living room. The wind and rain still beating outside. He sat me on the couch. He hesitated a moment. Pulling his shirt off. His back flexed and his shoulders tensed. His hair blocked his face and his chest. I got up, moving his brown and red locks out of the way. I squinted, there were little white marks everywhere, paling his skin. I turned him around wide eyed. I was afraid to take the picture in. His back was shredded. Or at least, I visioned it when it had been. There weren't little white marks, there were deep, thick, rigid marks in him. Thick and full. Still screaming alive. They were on every inch of his skin. Going from the bottom of his neck, to the very low of his back, still going, lost in his jeans. One nasty one scraped around to his shoulder blade. Tracing around to the middle of his chest. These were whips. Of some kind. Who would do this? "What did these?" I said softly. Barely audible. "Cat tails." He said blankly. Empty and dull. "Cat tails." I whispered to myself. So many. Everywhere. Absolutely covering every inch of his skin. "Achillies." I said softly. Trying to wake myself up. He pulled away, groping for his shirt. "I'm sorry." He said, trying hard to figure out why his shirt was so tangled. Like it were his first time ever putting one on. I took it from him. Tracing my fingers along every inch of his chest. "Why." I studdered. "Would someone do this." I whispered hoarsely. He shrugged. "I was captured, you know that." There was something in his voice, but I couldn't. . .I couldn't desiver what it was. I looked up into his eyes. Looking, searching, but Achillies had had a lot of time and years, to practice his guard. And it was as tight as a metal fortress. And there was not one window. Not one light of day, or a bland light. There was cold hard, steel. I hugged him. Leaning into it. Pressing my face against his chest. Wrapping my arms around his waiste. Hugging to him. My hair caught in front of me, tangling around his belt and fingers. "I'm so sorry Achillies, I'm so sorry." I mumbled over and over again. Pressing wet cheeks to his chest and bare skin. I felt his large hands, holding my head against him. His large arms supporting me. Always supporting me. I got to my knees. Pressing my forehead to his legs. My hands on the ground, leaning my head down. My hair falling around his socked feet, and twirling in circles on my carpet. I bowed my head as low as it would hang. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Was all I could say. "Master, I'm so sorry." He picked me up by my shoulders. Hugging my body to his. Not even realizing I was a foot off the ground. "Donot call me Master, ever again. And you have nothing to be sorry about." He said this with a glint in his eye. It almost looked like a tear. But before I could investigate, or pry. He took me to my bedroom. Laying me on my back, lightly. Carfully, laying down beside me. His body curving beside mine. He lay with his leg intertwined with my thighs. One arm under my head, and the other wrapped posesively around my stomach, pulling me closer. I turned my head to his. Pushing against his forehead, lovingly. "I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes. Kissing my forehead. "Go to sleep, pet." I did start to drift off. My vision became blurry and it seemed like my body weighed a thousand tons. I let my mind wander. "I love you." I remember whispering. "I love you too, Hunter." And then I was out. And everything was hazy, with white whip marks.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up, the world had white fuzzy edges. I squinted my eyes, looking around me. I hated waking up in the mornings. I felt sticky and gross. I yawned. Hearing my jaw crack. 'How long had I been out?' It was only the late afternoon when we'd gone for a nap. I tried to sit up, but stopped when I felt the large muscular arm, weighted down on my chest. I smiled. Achillies was lying on his side, the same way he laid when we first laid down. The world wasn't hazzy anymore. And I didn't feel the soft yellow bruise on my arm, or the, now small, cuts in my back. I didn't feel how tired I was, or realize the usually constant nagging voice in the back of my head; telling me to lay back, 5 more minutes, 10 more minutes. My world revolved around the person lying beside me. My mind was just a blurr of tan skin and long, waiste length brown hair. Singing Achillies. I didn't wake him up, or try. I laid, as softly, as I could back down. This time, facing him. My hand shaking, trying to pull the locks out of his face. His eyes were closed, of course. His thick, long red lashes were curled, closed. His dark eyebrows were brushed the wrong way. For the first time I noticed he had a small scar on his left brow. I laughed silently, it made him look like a pirate. His broud shoulders were positioned strangely. Making him look uncomfortable. He wouldn't of cared. His chest rose and fell with his breathing. Long, deep, and spread out. For a second I thought he stopped, until he took an almost silent one. I looked down the length of our bodies. Mine was small, and short. My black hair tangled around me, screaming to be brushed. His, although, curls were set around him like an angelic halo. It sounded cheesy, but it was breathtaking. No, not breathtaking, just something you wanted to take a picture of, to go back and stare at later. Wishing you had it. His jaw wasn't tensed, nor his shoulders, or back. It'd been a while since I'd heard the deep rich laughter. And I'd missed it. Why had he been so vicious the last few days? I'd seen him angry before, but not so constant. He was being overly protective. Which he'd never of been. It almost seemed he didn't really care; all that much. I knew he did, he just didn't make an issue to show it all the time. I missed my old Achillies. The one who laughed too often. Almost annoying. The one who smiled when someone made a physical death threat. The one who didn't care. This person, lying beside me, was new. And alien to me. I twirled his hair around my finger. I did this often. I spun it around 5 or 6 times. Then letting it spring off. Bouncing back to the black mattress. I looked at his chest. Once I remember, having to go and get a tuxedo for him. Oh, what a phiasco. **A/N: Fuck, did I spell Phiasco right? Nvm, I'll just google it, sorry, enjoy the rest **His chest was so thick, it was hard to find a jacket he wouldn't rip. I listened to his breathing, calming, and uncaring. I traced the cut of his front with my eyes. Like a maze. The cuts between his abbs were deep, going around and around. Stopping at his navel, then deep V lines, curving to the droop of his jeans. Ew, I hated it when we slept in jeans. I liked silky pajama pants. And baggy t-shirts. Jeans were rough and uncomfortable. I was thankful I was still in my jogging clothes. I glanced back at Achillies sleeping form. His brow bunched together for a minute. Then released, then again, and again. His lips pursed, an almost, invicible gesture. His jaw tensed. I laid my hand on his chest, softly. Almost hovering over the skin. He took my hand, suddenly, in his. Cupping it, and holding it. His jaw released, his shoulders dropped slowly. And the, silent, peacful look came back over him again. I halfsmiled. I didn't like it when Achillies had nightmares. I'd never asked him of what. I was too scared, to already know the answer. I had had a small glimpse into his past, once before. And had regretted it. I didn't feel like peeping again. "Hunter." I barely caught it. He breathed out my name. I smiled, full, and sad. I leaned in, on my shoulder. Not even ruffling the sheets. Kissing his cheek, I knew he didn't feel it, I didn't even feel it. I jumped when his eyes shot open. He just stared. I don't even think he was staring at me. After about 5 minutes of either of us saying anything. And me wide eyed, trying not to fall back on my other shoulder. He closed his eyes, just as fast as he'd opened them. After another 5 minutes, when I realized he wasn't going to open them again. Or pounce on me, I got up. Standing over his body, trying to get on the other side. I gengerly placed my foot on the other side of Achillies' hip. Trying not to place too much weight on it. I heald for a moment, then lifted off my feet. Landing silently on the other side of the room. I heard a ruffle, and turned so quickly, I felt my back pop. He'd just moved. That's all. I was always afraid, one morning, he'd wake up; and not realize where he was. And think I were an enemy, and hurt me. Or worse. So I was very cautious in the morning. Once I'd even been afraid, when he'd curled up beside me. But, the dog in me took over. And I heald his body heat against the cold winter air. And I'd curled up to him just as easily as a box of puppies. For a moment I stood there, just looking at him. For the first time, noticing, his feet practically hung off the bed. I smiled, my eyes lighting up. He made me happy without even noticing. Or even being concious to notice. I looked back at the door handle. And the smile faded, and I wasn't happy anymore. I turned it silently, and left the room without another look at the lounging Achillies. I paced down my plush, warm hallway. Silently, opening my bathroom door. The room was dull, and quiet. The huge window, before my bathtub, was closed and curtained. I stepped inside the tub, toeing off my socks. I peeped through the delicate fabrick. Looking out into the dusk. The day was still blue. Not day, really. More wandering to night. It was dark blue. No orange, or brightly colored pinks of the fading day. Just, 6:30 ish. Time for all the mothers and fathers around town, to turn on their T.V.'s and watch the 6 o'clock news special. Not even knowing what's waiting for them outside their doors. I didn't like that feeling. I'd always loved the little rythme that said,_ 'There are things that go bump in the night.'_ But the little tale was quickly ruined, when I figured out we were the ones who bump. And they didn't even know. I took a deep breath. Too many memories, for a soul like mine. I rolled the lilth fabric between my fingers. Letting it slide, and writh. I put my head against the cold glass. Wandering how rediculous I looked from the outside. The thing I liked about my house, was the it was on a little hill, from the rest. And I could peep down into the backwoods. So I did, I looked down into my plain, tiny, back yard. Past the iron fence. And into the woods. A part of me, wanted to break through the glass, and launch through the woods. I closed my eyes, breath quickening. I could almost feel the branches ripping at my face. And my feet, bounding against the hard soil. My legs guiding me, my senses telling me where to go. There was no brain, in the woods. All you had, were instinct and senses. And we ran with them. I shook myself. Looking up and out of the window. At the sky. It wasn't beautiful to me, anymore. I used to think it was delicious, and I could stare at it every night, if I had to. Now, I didn't see the beauty. I didn't see the mystery of it all. Because I knew the fairy tale, and I could tell you what was fiction, and what was, oh so real. So very very real. I shook myself, glaring at the waxing moon. Wishing it were the sun, blinding me. And it did. I had to look away. I sat in my bathtub. Kneeling in it. Throwing the scrunchy that had fallen into it. I kicked my shampoo bottle. Flinging it to the closed door. I heard a grunt, and froze. Waiting a few more minutes, realizing I should be more careful. I stepped out of the tub, pushing the shampoo bottle away from it. Slowly, creeping myself out of the hallway. And into the open space of my house. I leaned my hip against the ending hallway wall. Looking out into my living room. The room was silent. And the windows were letting the light, dark blue into the house. No blinding lights were on. No orange white was glaring into the room, from my black sky light. I breathed in, feeling completely comfortable. I slauntered off to my couch. My body heaving into the never ending cutions. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. Smelling my house. My house. Smelling Achillies breath in the other room. Smelling the lavender shampoo, that is spilling my floor. Breathing in the scent of Coa Coa Butter, that had sat on the same couch earlier. I hoped Charlie wasn't malesting Nathan. I couldn't deal with another mental heartattack. I already had my fair share. But, he still wasn't back. And that wasn't good. It was nearing the full moon, and I couldn't have him randomly changing. Tommorow night was the cerenmony. And if something happened to him, the others would have less standards towards him. And I didn't feel like dealing with werewolf politics, either. I wasn't in the mood for egotistical, testosteronal bullshit. I heaved myself off the screaming couch. Pouting, trying not to glance back at it. I needed a shower, and a brush. And some clean socks. And some white finger tail polish. I glanced at my tanned feet. My toes wiggling. The white hadn't chipped. My French manicure was still perfectly in tact. I just liked re-doing them. Made me feel more womanly, than wolfy. I sighed, damnit Charlie. Damn you. I pulled my knotted sheath around my shoulder. Trying to do anything to it, to get it out of the way. I went to the door, slipping on my black sandals. I pushed open the heavy door, and breathed in the night. Although I wanted to pause and smell all the scents the night had to offer. I couldn't. Pushing forward, out of my front yard, and through the brick pathway. I glared down the road to Charlie's place. This wasn't a suberb. Of any kind. It was a new black tar road, with upper middle class houses. All freshly painted, and lawns perked to perfection, to give off the sense of a nice family suberb. In the upper, hilly parts of Mississippi. But in actuality, the houses 'were' upper-middle class, but to a family of wolves. It was our giant pack. And ours alone. We had one realator, who was the son of a wolf we had. He was human, so was not allowed to live in our group. He did our business. When ever we had wolf buyers, we heald a ceremony. Whenever we had human buyers, the houses were no longer available. And there were no children. Too dangerous, we weren't aloud to have families. Just husbands and wives, loyal boyfriends and girlfriends. Fioncies, and so on and so fourth. No children. This was a suburb from hell, literally. The houses weren't our homes, the woods and the thick dark forests, towering behind our social security masks, were our homes. But, this was our solution for many years, and this is what we stuck with. No one was outside. The houses were quiet. And mostly shut off. Some had faint music playing, some had lights on. Some were eating dinner, and trying to focuse on the 6 o'clock news, and trying to care. One woman was in her front yard. Potting daisies. Daisies? I shook it off. I didn't really care for plants. I think her name was Stacey. I didn't say anything to her. She nodded, I nodded, without looking at her. And before I knew it, I was standing in front of Charlies door, glaring at it. I swear to God, if he was doing what he wanted to do to Nathen, I would skin him from neck to. . .I had pushed open the door and froze. The couch was tipped over. The furniture was thrown around. Charlie's normal, breathtaking home, was in shreads. My heart stopped, and lodged itself in my throat. I looked around, and found a werewolf on the floor. I flew to it without thinking. I pushed the 2 ton, blue gray beast over on its back. It cried out. It was Charlie. I got in front of its snout, opening its mouth. I closed my eyes. Breathing. "Change." It howled and twisted viciously. Its body expanded, then retracted. The bones twisted and crunched. A soft gew fell on the transforming body. Covering it, like a new born baby. And there laid a bloody and slashed Charlie. I wiped the thick gunk of off his face. Putting either hands on his cheeks. His hair was wet and matted to his heaving cheeks. His body was contorting from the change, he was breathing quick and shallow, but breathing. I looked down at his body, he was cut from the bottom of his throat to the very bottom of his abdomen. Looking like they tried to gut him. His face was a bloddy mess. Something had tried to tear away the flesh from the left side of his face. Both of his knees were dislocated. And his arm was flopping beside me, broken. He howled in pain, violently shaking. I calmly got close to his face, holding at least one part of his body still. "Charlie." I whispered. His eyes were darting left to right. "Charlie." His eyes found me. "Who did this." All he did was stutter for about half a minute. "Shh, baby, who did this. Who was here. Tell me Charlie. Come on baby, who did this." "V-vamp-vampire. Vampires." I nodded. Brushing his sticky dripping wet hair from his shaking face. I kept nodding, he closed his eyes, shuddering. "Vampire. How many, Charlie. How many came here." He didn't say it, only shuddered. "Were there alot? Charlie, where's Nathan, did a lot of vampires take Nathan away?" All he did was nodd, over and over again. I brushed all the gunk I could away from his trembling, bleeding face. I kissed his forehead, holding him to my chest. Like a hurt dog. "Don't worry, you're going to be okay. I'm going to take car of you." I frantically looked around the room. Nathen, Nathan, dear God where was Nathan. I lifted Charlie from my breast, staring at his eyes. "Charlie, you have to stay away, you have to tell me. Where-did-they-take-Nathan." He looked at me for a moment. Replaying the last few hours through his mind. "Woods. O-out to the woods. Gone. Flew, aw-away." I nodded. I liften my face to the sky. "Cover your ears Charlie." He tried to lift his hands, and failed, with my face still towards the sky, I covered his ears. Clamping, my now, wet hands to his head. I squeezed my eyes closed, shuddering. Feeling my fangs pierce through my sensitive gums. Bleeding. I felt my throat change, and twist violenty. The second it did, I clamped as hard as I could, still in human form, to Charlie's ears. I glared my teeth before screaming the most wretched, gut throwing howl I possibly could. I felt my throat rip from the vibrations. But that didn't stop me. I called everyone. I didn't make the rest of my body change. I saw grey, all grey. My eyes were wolf. I looked down at Charlie. He looked up at me with wide eyes. My voice was scruffy and barely human. "They will come for you. Rest." He nodded weakly. And closed his eyes. I opened mine. Flaring my human nostrils, feeling out for everyone. I felt them all tense. I felt their eyes open from what they were doing. I looked around the room with grey vision. I made them see what I saw. I looked down at Charlie, made them see Charlie. They all tensed. Lovers sleeping, woke. People watching television, stood. Plates crashed to the floor, dinner casseroles long and forgotten. _"Vampires. They've taken Charlie. Come."_ I raised through my mind. Finding Achillies. _"Achillies."_ I gave him a picture of the human form of me, holding Charlie, crying. Because this is what I would have been doing in human form. If I weren't me. I looked up at Achillies. Making it seem like we were in the same room as the former sleeping Achillies. My lower lip tremored, and I heald the gutted and beaten Charlie to my chest. Whimpering loudly. _"Achillies, help."_ Tears were flowing down my burning red cheeks. I closed off my mind to everyone. They were already changing, and walking down the street. I kissed Charlies forehead, heading promises, I hoped I could back up. I left that house. I left the bloody, healing Charlie behind. I changed into full beast. And the anger roaring through my being could have killed a small child. I felt like a huge mac truch roaring down the highway. I ripped through branches, like stepping on pencils. I groped at full trunks of trees. My claws digging inside of the bark. I couldn't feel the violent twists of my bones, or the ripping of my skin. I couldn't feel any of it. All I could feel and hear was Nathan. They were blocking him away from me. My cat. Mine. I was changed. And everything was silent. And the night of the wood was chirping happily. Not even caring to what was happening. I dispized the night. It was like cocaine, I had to have it. Hating it, and myself for needing it so desperately. I cocked my head to the disformed moon. Growling. Coa Coa Butter. I can smell it. And it's fresh. Hours old. I rolled my eyes back into my head. I heard rabbits scurrying away. I felt snakes slither back into their holes. I felt the earth shift with the freak of nature walking on it's holy soil. And I was angry. I smelled rotting flesh, decaying and hundreds of years old. Old. These weren't new vampires. They were old. I had no weapons, except for my claws and my senses. And I wanted to save Charlie, that was all I needed. I'd have back up soon. I followed the scent achingly slow. Until I found the path they were going. I wasn't watching any particular direction. I wasn't watching where I was going. My eyes weren't even open. They were still dislodged in the back of my skull. Then I stopped, I'd been running. It felt like miles. It would have been more in my human form. I stopped at something pricking my hairy legs. I was sinking. Sinking? What the-, I started falling. I didn't try to get out, I just went down. And I smashed into the dirty ground. I looked back up at the sky, seemingly, another mile away. I didn't feel like I'd fallen deep, not at all. I was. . .underground? Yes, underground. Dirt, snails, and soil. I looked around, and I was in a hole. And everything was grey. It was small, like a huge werewolf hole. Duh. I shook my wolf head. Getting up from the large crater I'd just made, on my graceful landing. There was one hallway. And I bound through it. There were no lights, but I didn't need them. The hallway went on forever. There were many little hole, like cell things. But I didn't stop to investigate. There was no fucking pondering. I smelled Butter, and I would follow that scent alone. I came to an abrupt halt. I looked to my left, then to my right. I'd smashed into a dirt wall. I growled through my snout and nose. I turned around, looking back down the miles long hallway. I grumbled under my breath. . .where is he? The scent was close. But. . .not here? I walked two or three large steps, peeking in through the cells. There were doors, with a bar or two, where you could peak through. I sure as hell was peaking, but nothing was inside. Just, dirty, school building tile, and dirt. I hadn't noticed the old tile underneath my paws. I didn't really give a fuck about the interior of the damned. I just wanted my cat. I spun around. Around and around. Growling. "Aw, is the little puppy lost?" I spun to the sound. Sniffing. No one was there. I sniffed and smelled. And couldn't sense anything. I tried to form a sentence, forgetting that I couldn't. A dark chuckle reached my ears. The sound was everywhere, but not here. I kept spinning. Falling on my hairy butt. Fuck. The chuckle, howled now. And wouldn't stop. I howled too. The earth shattering scream howl. I was pissed the fuck off. "G-God I haven't laughed so-so hard!" And it just kept laughing. Finally I crossed my arms, waiting for it to finish. Finally the howling came to a soft chuckle, then it slowly stopped. It was a man. An annoying one. "Woo! Okay puppy, we have your kitten. And we're glad to be in your company. We've heard 'alot' about you. It's so nice to finally see you." The voice was smooth, and calm. Almost uncaring, and bored. I hated that tone, that's what Achillies did. "The question is, what will you do to get him back?" I looked to my left. When a hand was put on my shoulder, and another was playing with my long furry ears. I jumped up. But found. . .I couldn't? What was this? Some kind of spell? I tried to move. When a cold breath hit my ear, and I froze. My werewolf head was larger than this man's whole upper half, why couldn't I move. "Calm down puppy. We're not here to hurt anyone." I growled. I wiggled my claws. He was only pinning my lower half. I slashed out my arm. Only to have it caught. In one swift moment, he had my claws, digging into my throat. I opened my mouth, trying to inhale. Trying to do anything. I whimpered when it went through the fur, then the meat, then the muscle. I whimpered. "I thought you would be alot stronger than this, puppy." I leaned my head back, trying to pull away. Turning my head to the vampires. I stilled. He was kneeling. His hair was black and cut close to his head. But when he turned his face, slightly. Black hair was flowing down one side. He'd shaved one side. Oh, how stylish. I sneared. He was pale, like all the damned. He had dark circles under his eyes. Which were black, with no white, or pupil. He looked like a rediculous owl. I smiled, in my wolf form. How stupid. He caught my eyes. With the hand that was on my shoulder, he grabbed my white snout, clamping it shut. He brought my face right to his. "You, my puppy, are not the wolf we want." I don't know how he read the confusion on my face, but he did. "Who are you?" I growled, he only dug my claw deeper. I whimpered, kicking my legs. Black was taking over my vision. I could barely even see the grey. White sparkles danced over the vampire illuminating skin. I stopped struggling. "Master." He breathed. A gush of wind, and I heard two voices. He let go of my arm, which was still dug into my throat. Another hand was replaced, gentler. Slowly, pulling out my claw. I growled. "Shh." He said, soothingly. Soothingly? When he started pulling more rough I stopped growling, and accidentally whimpered. He placed a hand on the side of my hairy face. Running his fingers through the plush white fur. I wasn't a normal wolf. My entire body was white. And I had a tail, the others didn't. And most of all, my odd tail was black, not white. I had three lines going down my chest, down to the middle of my thighs. Three neat, black lines. The rest of my fur was so white, it was blinding. My ears were 'much' longer than the rest. And they weren't straight up, they curved to the back of my head. I had long hair, not short. It danced when I ran. I loved my wolf form. Finally, he tugged the last of my nails out of my throat. And I violently shook. The last tug hurt. I could feel thick red, coating the front of my white coat. His hand never left my cheek. But I heard a nasty slap. My vision was still dancing with sparkles, but I was healing quickly. And where was the team! I looked up at my rescuer, if that is what you'd call him. I couldn't really see him. But I made out a white shirt, and black dress pants. He was blonde, broad, and tall. Of course he was a vampire. He got right in my face. But I still couldn't really see him all that well. "Change." His voice was soft, and soothing. I almost smiled, I can't just change. Achillies was the only one who could make me- my body started churning. My left arm broke, then refixed itself. My back arched. I growled, slamming it back against the soil. What the fuck? I got back into the handsome vampires face, snapping at his face with my long white snout. Showing as much K-nine fangs as possible. I wasn't surprised if he saw my tonsils. "Change, now." I stopped my charade with the snapping, my body twisted and contorted to his command. I couldn't change so quickly. More people entered the room. Dead people, people who've been dead a long time. My mind swam, and my body screamed. I'd be weak if he made me change this quickly. I struggled. But it was too late, I was already on the soil, curled up, naked. My woman profile shuddering. A few gasps, then silence. I shuddered, and meakly tried to gain myself. I could see color, good. I couldn't breath all that well, but I was breathing; good. I couldn't feel my chest, bad. I couldn't smell Butter, bad. I was swimming in the smell of death. And it groped at my naked neck, pulling me. I swam into the dark place my mind went to, when I was in pain. I tried not to whimper, but I failed. Someone was kneeling over me. Two someones, three someones. The rest, I could feel, were still against the wall, good. I tried to get my breaths steady. I heard their conversation, but couldn't focuse on them, couldn't concentrate. If I tried to listen, I'd be out of my black cell, where I hid from my pain. I thought about the school tile. How dirty it was. I thought about the interior. I thought about Nathan. Oh God, Nathan. I felt hot tears roll down my dirty, gunk covered cheeks. _"Nathan."_ I breathed, barely audible. Though, I knew they heard.I opened my mind, painfully, to their conversation. Cathching bits, jumping in and out. "She was here before." "Who is-" My mind went to the dark place, no, go back. I pushed myself back into the real world. "I don't know. She is from the wolf suburb. She was out wandering, jogging, I've seen her before, many times. She-" I wonder what kind of casserole that woman was making. I hated her hair, so ugly. So plain, this room is so dark, I'm hungry. No! Back, back, back! "I had to pull her out. She was falling in." "Did she see you?" Calm voice. Assholes. I'll bet they're for Bush. I started laughing at that. Their conversation paused. And silence. Then a hand on my forehead. Bush, what a strange man. Aristocratic assholes. My Mother used to be for Bush. Until she died. Then my Father commited suicide. What an asshole. Everyone's an asshole. I wander where Achillies is? Why aren't they here by now. I wish I could cry. I wish I could just cry, scream for Achillies. He's not going to come. He's going to not come. And I'm going to get sucked to death by Bush assholes. This is fucking great. Fuuucking great. The dark vampire chuckled, my savior. "I don't know who Bush is." Another vampire chimed in. "Polictics." "Oh, right. Well, don't worry sweety. I'm not for human politics." Achillies. Where are you. My mind fashed back to lying in bed with Achillies. Looking at his wounds. Except it wasn't me who was thinking about these things. It was like I was drugged. "She knows him." My mouth opened and closed. Like it was hard to breath. I saw black. And that was all. I went over our conversation. "They are lovers." Laying in bed, talking. I miss his hair around my finger. My memories were bouncies through my head. Like a DVD on pause, rewind, fast foreward. It was almost hard to breath. "No, not lovers. She is-" I miss him. Where is he. I love him. He said he loved me too. Why has he been so mean? I love him. "She loves him. He loves her." Pause. My idiotic memories stopped, the hand was removed. "What should we do, now?" The voice was low, bored. I couldn't see, I was lifted. And the man who heald me stood for a moment. I could feel his eyes on me. "She doesn't look like a wolf." "I know. I was just thinking that." Someone came over, and placed my head against his cold chest. They were checking my mouth. "Her teeth aren't wolf teeth. Not even in human form." One arm was taken from under me, but I didn't fall. They weren't even straining. Then again, I didn't weigh, anything in human form. A finger ran over my lip, and I grumbled. I didn't like that. The man holding me chuckled. "Fiesty." I just mumbled more nothingness. Giberish, if you will. A hand ran through my hair, miraculously, untangled. That was a huge shocker. It wasn't wet either, what happened to the gunk? "Long black hair." They all paused and the room was silent. Too silent. I hummed the 'Bump in the night song.' Someone chuckled. Then they were silent, I kept humming. I hated silence. Sometimes it was a blessing, sometimes it was torture, literally. "Open your eyes and look at me, pet." Pet. Achillies. I shook my head. He lightly opened both my lids, at the same time. Finally I opened them on my own, staring blindly up at the roof. Or what I thought was the roof. "One green, one blue." Silence, too quiet. Finally, when the eyes left my body, I felt movement. My eyes were closed, and I didn't care about anything. I couldn't smell Butter. I couldn't smell lavender. I couldn't smell Achillies. I was alone, and cold, and scared. And I didn't care.


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes. My vision not so blurred. Trying to adjust to the dark, dark room. I didn't like being surrounded by nothing but darkness. "Jesus I don't feel good." I said to no one. The room wasn't cold, and it wasn't hot. It was groggily comfortable. Which annoyed me. I looked around. I reached up with my hands to try and rub my forehead, but I couldn't move them. I looked at my wrists, nothing there. I sat there for a moment or two. "Paralyzed?" "Nope." I jumped at the voice. My heart leapt in my throat, trying to come out. Why didn't I smell him? Black hair came into view. Oh, great. "Wrong answer puppy." I looked around, if I weren't so freaking blind. I had an idea. I put my head back, growling. My eyes rolling back. My back arched, and my bones started to twist, and crack. Suddenly he was by my side, with a needle. I looked at him, trying to focus my eyes. My vision became blurred, and grey. I growled when he came close. I tried to move my legs and my arms. I tugged and tugged, but they wouldn't move? He finally walked over, slowly. Digging the needle into my neck. I groaned. My body shrank back into human form. Exhausted from the attempt. Leaving me gasping for air. Then another needle. And I was so tired. "Achillies." I whispered. "Isn't coming." He chuckled darkly. "And try that again, my little puppy. I'll give you an O.D.. I don't think it'll kill you. But it'll be entertaining to watch." I laughed, a horrible attempt. It came out sounding struggled and strangled. "He'll come." "But, the question is, will you make it that long." This was right in my ear. I could even feel the breath, that he didn't need to breath. I growled, baring teeth. He patted my head. "Fuck you." He laughed again. Getting up. He turned around, just a blur. Slapping me across the face. Blood spattering across the black soil. I laughed again, sounding bitter. He was by my side again. "I wasn't supposed to harm you, but, I'll have so much fun." He licked my face. Laughing. He smelled of death and decay. "He'll come." "Will he?" I was silent at that. I honestly didn't know. No! Of course he would come for me. Achillies was my savior. He'd be the first one here. "F-fuck you." My first attempt came out strangled, too. I spat the blood at him. Laughing rich and full. Like I were at the playground, watching my baby bounce on the swing, happily. Like I were happy. . .Where was all this coming from? I haven't ever thought of children. Or playgrounds. Not for years. Her blonde pigtails swinging happily. Her little white sandals blowing off in the sand. She's missing a front tooth, wearing the pink Sunday dress her grandmother made her. I closed my eyes. Illusions. Stupid illusions. "What's wrong, puppy? Do you have a headache?" He came close. "Get away." He just came closer. I closed my eyes as tight as I could. No, the little girl didn't have blonde hair, it was black. And the mother laughing was mine. "Stop it." I whispered. She came closer, pulling me off the swing. _'You look so pretty, baby girl.'_ "So pretty." He cooed. "Stop it." I breathed. The little girl giggled, bouncing to her Mother. She set me down with a sad look in her face. _'Mommy? What's wrong Mommy?' _She backed away from me. Looking down at her wrists. There were little scratch marks on them. Then they got deeper, and more red. And swollen. And they slowly started bleeding. Then the woman turned to a man. A man with black hair, one blue eye one green eye._ 'Daddy?' _The little girl was crying by this time. Then my mother was by his side. Kissing his cheek. _'Goodbye.' _Then she looked at me, turning away. And leaving. I was torn between two worlds._ 'Daddy?' _The little girl's eyes were red, her lower lip quivering. _'Mommy, wh-where are you going?' _She writhed her fingers in her hand. Grabbing her Dad. He dropped to the ground, shaking. _'Mommy! Mommy come back! Come back! Something's wrong with Dad-' _"Mom, come back, please. Dad, Daddy, get up. Please, get up. Stop it, stop shaking, please. Please I need you." I whispered. My words breathy and lost in the deep dirt of the underground room. "Daddy's gone, and Mommy's gone. And Achillie's is gone, and Nathan's gone. And you my dear, are all alone." I closed my eyes. Shaking. "Why has everyone left me." I whispered, hot tears rolling down my cheeks. "Because they don't care." I shook. "Do you want to die?" Did I want to die? I shook my head. "No? You want to live?" I nodded. He slapped me again. I could feel the bruising begin. "Talk to me when I ask you a question." I didn't say anything. He came behind me, gripping my hair in his hands, yanking at it. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry. I wanted to die. But I wouldn't give up that easily. Illusions. My mother is dead, and so is my father. Achillie's is with the pack, and he will come to the rescue. And he will save Nathan, and he will save me. He yanked my hair again. "They aren't coming." He was a psychic. I smiled. While he kept pulling my hair. The roots giving way to his constant yanking. "They're coming." I whispered. I just have to hold on till then. I could do that. "Scream." I laughed. Apparently that's not what he wanted to hear. He threw me against the wall. My chest ramming into it. I whimpered, but that wasn't what he wanted to hear. And I sure as hell was not going to give it to him. I looked down. Noticing I had a white t-shirt on. And some black shorts. I laughed out loud. The irony of today was 'killing' me. I heard something uncoil. And my face paled, and my breathing almost stopped. And everything was silent. Except for a whip. It felt like a crack of lightening hit my back. I hit my head against the wall from the impact. "Scream." He said, calmly. I laughed harder. I felt dripping down my neck. That was only the first. He did it about 6 or 7 times without stopped. Three main whips I could feel against my back. But 4 I could feel on my thighs. Ripping the shorts. And everything stopped, I was shaking, but I couldn't feel anything. I had gone to my dark place. I was sitting in the corner of this room. Watching, as if the person getting whipped, wasn't me. Like I were just, watching someone else. I closed my eyes to the torture, and hummed. Hummed Things that go bump in the night. And I went away from this place. I went away from Achillies. I went away from a place with vampires, and werewolves. I went away from the night, and all the things that scared me inside of it, including myself. And I was in a dark room, watching the backs of my arms, pale with white marks. And I looked away from the vampire and myself. The former me. "They aren't coming. No one's coming." I thought about that for a moment. After another crack, and another, and another. "Achillies." I cried out. Then everything stopped. I felt his tongue run up my neck. Licking the splattered blood. "Achillies, please." "Isn't coooming." He taunted. Seeming like a Jester. I closed my eyes, letting a tear run down my splattered cheeks. He clamped on to my neck, biting, hard. Sucking. With the last ounce of power in me, I called out Achillies name. I felt a brush of wind at my back. And the sucking stopped. The two razors at my neck, ripped out two chunks of my neck. But I couldn't feel it. Couldn't feel anything. Then, I felt someone, whispering something. But I didn't hear them. Couldn't hear them, couldn't feel them. I guess I was half dreaming because I called out Achillies name, and someone took me down from the paralyzed wall. I didn't feel the numbness, or the sting from hands on my wounds. All I heard was the splatter of blood as his footsteps went down stairs. And my humming. I started to drift away. To nowhere. But suddenly, I was gently laid in water. Hot water. More leaning towards warm. I was still humming. I didn't open my eyes to look who had rescued me. Because I knew I wasn't rescued. The water went up to my chest. Which, I was short, so that wasn't really that much. I felt jets. I started laughing lazily, like I were drugged. Which I wouldn't doubt at this point. "You have a Jacuzzi?" I whispered, smiling. I felt like I were drunk. I didn't get an answer. I opened my eyes to black. Except I felt water. Then, I was leaned against something. The side of a pool, maybe? Someone was chanting something. I reached out with my hands, miraculously, finding either side of a man's cheeks. The voice was deep, so I knew it was one of the vampire men. The chanting stopped. And he just kneeled before me. My hands rubbing his cheeks. I leaned my forehead on his. He was tall. I started humming. He still didn't move. I closed my eyes. Running one of my hands through his hair. "Achillies, I failed you. I'm sorry. I failed Mom and I failed Dad. And I failed Nathan. And I am going to die. I just-just wanted to let you know, I've always loved you. I will always be here for you. Oh, don't forget to feed my cat, okay?" I felt his chest rumble. I was seriously drugged. And I couldn't help the tears. They fell silently. I leaned on him, and he stopped chuckling. He was stiff and rigid. I cradled in him. Leaning my head on his shoulder. Whispering. "Will you kill me, will you kill me before the bad men get to me first?" I breathed this. If you were standing a foot away, you wouldn't have been able to hear it. Then a rough, deep voice. Empty voice, said, "You aren't going to die." And all was black.

I dreamed I was in a room, getting whipped. And it was all so familiar. Then I bounced to another room, with Achillies, and we were laughing. Then another, and another. Rewinding and fast forwarding. Then I stopped, and there was a woman. And a man. Holding a black headed girl. In a photograph. I cringed at the sight, holding the picture in my hand, so tightly, it broke. The glass shards digging their way into my palms. 'Achillies.' My eyes flew open. And I couldn't see anything. Nothing, everything was black. I shot up, looking from left to right. Apparently I was sitting down, because I pounced up. Falling to the ground. I whimpered. I couldn't see anything! I got to my feet, my legs shaking. Where was I? I fell to my knees again. Someone was moving in this room besides me. I felt my face, my eyes. They were open. My eyes were open and I couldn't see. Was I blind? "You have a gift." This voice was probably two feet away from me. I shot to the other side of the room, getting as far away from the voice as I could. "You can see things, and broadcast them to the wolves you want to allow." I whimpered. I tried to go to my dark place. I didn't know if pain was coming, but I didn't want to wait. I banged on the door to the dark room. And it was locked and held tight. "You have many other gifts too, we had to block." My door was locked and closed, in my very own mind. Oh God. What the fuck was I going to do. I stilled. I rolled my eyes in the back of my head. I arched my back, letting my arms break, and reline themselves. I didn't hear footsteps. But I felt a soft hand, place itself on my shoulder. "No." I whispered. A needle was pushed into my neck. And I couldn't change. I whimpered. He was kneeling beside me. I scooted away, backing myself into a corner, literally. I groped at the walls, feeling. He touched my arms. "No!" I whimpered. Bringing my knees to my chest, putting my head between them. "I am not going to hurt you." I shook my head. Lies. Lies and Illusions. Someone picked me up by my shoulders, bringing me off my feet. Cradling me, forcefully in their hold. Holding me tightly against them. I was laid onto a bed. Held there. I squirmed, trying to get free. "Please, p-lease stop." Silence. Something was attached to my wrists and ankles. Then a hand was placed over my stomach, holding me down. I closed my eyes. The black still remaining. I shook. Whispering Achillies. Being blind scared me. I only liked the dark when I was in my dark room. Besides that, it scared me into a corner. Or in this case, a bed. "What-what do you want?" My voice came out breathy and quiet. Because whatever he did want, he wasn't getting anything. A hand was placed on my cheek, and silence began. I saw white. Not black, but white. I opened my mouth to breath, but no air came. And, I found, I didn't need any. Then the hand was gone. And I saw black again. I just then realized I'd rather have the black, then the white. I stilled, shaking. "Hunter." He said it on his tongue, rolling it around. "I am not the bad man, Hunter. I do not want to hurt you." I recoiled in the chains as much as I could. Scooting away from him, rolling on my side, in a half-like fetal position. The shackles only allowing me so much. He didn't try to stop me, or make me face him. His voice was deep, not the bored tone, but the caring, and careful tone. I whispered, knowing he'd hear me. "What have you done with my Nathan." He paused a moment. Trying to be easy. "Nathan is gone. He has left with your pack master. They didn't know you were here." I didn't pause a moment. "They would have smelled me." I sat up, being pushed back down by the shackles. "D-did he just, not come for me?" I said in a soft voice. There was movement, but I didn't see it. Or care enough. "No, they came for you. Your Achillies was frantic. He practically ripped my guards to pieces. Luckily, they got away. We did not harm them, they, well. . .we got away. We lead a track of your scent, into the woods. Leading nowhere." I was silent. My mind trying to process the information he was throwing at me. "He-he left, me?" "We discovered, when we took Nathan, Achillies would come after him. The nickname was, the White Wolf. So when we saw you, we thought he was you." "Achillies is a black wolf." I said, barely audible. "Exactly." I stilled at this. They were looking for a white wolf. I was the white wolf. They wanted Achillies, as a trap. No, they, wanted . . . me?

Why do you even want a wolf at all? What do we have that youd want? We want you. No wolves, you. Why is the question. My voice was quiet, careful. I half wanted to hear the answer, the other half thought I was a lunatic. But, curiosity got the best of me.

Because, we are allies. He really wasnt making any sense. This means nothing to me. If we were allies, we would be at peace right now. Not resorting to pain, and kidnapping. I bitterly said the last. If we were allies, I would be able to see you right now. If we were allies, Nathan would be safely at my home. If we were allies, Charlie would be okay. But he was in shreds when I found him. We, _vampire,_ are not allies. I didnt hear any movement. No breathing. Silence. And it was deafening. I felt a soft hand on my eyes. I fluttered them open and closed. If I allow you to see, and you broadcast images to your wolves. And if my brother catches any waves from it, he will try to harm you severely. I nodded. Just as long as I saw, and had my feeling back. And your back will hurt like hell. I couldve smiled at this, but the feeling shot back to me in a white hot stream of heat. Little pin pricks went throughout my spine, my arms. The backs of my legs, my thighs. Then numbness. I didnt focus on my back momentarily, because I saw grey. And a black blurry figure stood over me. I blinked, trying to get the fuzzy to go away. Can you see? I nodded. A few moments later, the pin pricking started burning. An annoying feeling, than anything else. Than a ripping feeling. Making me bow my back, arching up. He took my hand in his, rubbing the back softly. I arched it, opening my mouth. Nothing came out, because I refused to show more weakness than I already had. I groaned, clawing with my other hand at the sheets on the bed. He turned my hand around and held it. I dug my nails into his skin, he didnt even flinch, or pull away. And I was thankful. I whimpered. Oh, god. The pain was relentless. This will hurt very badly. We put you through a charm, that took away your gifts, and you pain. Although, only momentarily. I arched my back again as another shot hit through me. I bit my lip, till I felt metallic slide down my chin. The pain was paralyzing. Finally I sat still, the hot heat racking through my body. Making me sweat and writh. I chewed my lips to shards. And I didnt care. All I wanted was to go home, to Achillies. I wanted to curl up next to Nathan and the pack. And fall into a healing sleep. And I wanted to wake up, piled around the only family Ive ever had to love. Achillies. I whimpered it under my breath. Id be shocked if he heard it. I looked up to the ceiling. My vision, not to the fullest, but back none the less. I looked over at the man whom Id never really gotten to see. His eyes were looking down at my lips. They were green, and massive. It made me uneasy to see eyes that big. He had blonde hair, that looked white. It hung around his shoulders. It looked like it were floating. It was so straight, I could almost see his hair forming around his cheekbones. He had a deathly pale complexion. Not fair, but deathly fair. And he was cold. Very cold. I shuddered from his hand. Little goose bumps ran up my arm. I stared at it, trying to focus on how freezing he was making me, something other than the spine ripping pain. He had high, defined cheek bones. Long blonde eyelashes. Invisible eyebrows. He had a small upper lip, but a pouty full bottom lip. He looked to be about 25 or 26, but I knew he was much older than he appeared. His shoulders were broud and muscular. Along with his arms. He wore a white loose shirt. And black dress pants. He must have been the same man as earlier. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding my hand. His hair fell into his eyes. I saw only one side of his face, and he flashed me a sad smile. I couldnt really focus on him any longer. I jolted, my back arching me again. The movement, only causing more pain. I whimpered as it bowed me. Squeezing his hand. I was breathing heavily, and every now and then whimpered. When my body finally calmed, he put his soft freezing hands on my shoulder and under my legs. Lifting me effortlessly. I shook in his arms. Pushing my head against his chest. Wetting his shirt with all my sweat. H-hurt. I whimpered out. He responded by hugging me tighter to his chest. He was going down more steps. I didnt like the feeling of being so deep underground. I wasnt claustrophobic or anything, I just really didnt feel comfortable. He was careful not to touch my wounds, and he didnt. After a few more moments, I noticed he was rocking me. Very softly and very slowly.   
And he was humming. I barely even heard it. He was humming something I didnt recognize, but it was eerie, and pretty. It soothed me. I relaxed, or as much as I could. C-can I go h-home? Silence. Just humming, and rocking, and more steps. He kissed my forehead slightly. I even felt his very pouty lip. I relaxed more. I looked up at him, catching his eyes. They bore into mine. They were so soft, but sharp. He had crease around his eyes, not visible ones. Almost emotional ones. Like hed been through so many things, it shone on his eternally youthful features. I knew it was impossible, but I saw them none the less. I was swimming in his depths. He was so gentle. But I saw things, things inside of him. Id done this once before on mistake, with Achillies. And I regretted it. And now the same was happening. He was a slave. A young boy. Very young. His blonde hair was long, a lot longer than it is now. It was straight, and to his knees. Tied in knots to keep out of his way. He was so young, 14? Maybe? Just a boy. He had those deep green eyes. But they still held the same sadness. He was sweaty. And bleeding. His back in shreds. His front was much worse. I couldnt see what had made the wounds, but I was too focus on the huge amounts of blood on the floor. He was on a white floor. Where the blood was exaggerated. Sadly, it wasnt, and that was the reality. He held his hand out. He was crying. His face was red, his lips were quivering. Brother! He crawled on his knees. Trying to get to another boy. There were three large men in the room. All black hoods, covering their faces. Tall, broad, and muscular. They were standing in the back. One had his back turned completely. The blonde was still crying. Calling out for his brother, over and over again. Finally someone came over, with their elbow, beat against the back of his neck. Knocking him to the ground. Where he laid silently, shuddering. A nasty crack came with the last blow. A young, black haired boy crawled over to him. Covering the blondes body with his own. Leave him alone! He screamed, clutching to the older boy. A pale man, with a billowing white shirt on, and velvet pants walked over to the couple. He wrapped his hand in the black haired boys. Ripping it up. He screamed out. Reaching back for his older brother. Lemme go! He screamed, trying to reach out to the unconscious boy. The beautiful man, whod grabbed him. Took him by the chin, ripping up his throat. He bit viciously into it. Vampires. You are mine. How many times must I prove that to you? He had a deep accented voice. I couldnt place it. The men in the room were vampires. How many years did they go through that torture.

Watch yourself. If you find yourself reading my brothers thoughts, he would surely attempt to kill you. It didnt phase him what Id just seen. Not at all. I shuddered, putting my head against his chest again. The pain in my back numbed out. Not as much as Id liked it to of been, but it wasnt excruciating. Im-Im sorry. I whispered. Closing my eyes. Seriously wishing I could take back what Id just seen. Silence. There was a lot of this around him. C-can I ask you a question? I whispered. A grumble of his chest told me yes. Whats your name? I asked just as quietly. Almost breathing the words. Byron. My name is Byron. He said quietly. Bryon. I sighed. Hmm? Are you ever going to let me go home? I did breath this one. Afraid of the answer. In due time you will go home. In due time my dear. I whimpered. Looking up at him. My bottom lip quivering. B-but, I- I want to . . . My words were lost, I closed my eyes. Feeling the burning in my throat, the pressure in my chest. I didnt want to cry. And I only allowed one fat tear to role down my cheek. I shook in his chest. Suddenly feeling cold. I opened my eyes to a black door. He pushed it open with one of his hands. No doorknob? I glanced inside to see a metal table. With straps. I clung to the side of his shirt. Lemme go. I whispered. He just walked farther into the room. I struggled, trying to swing my legs to the ground. I looked up at him. P-please, let me go. There was something in his eyes, like Id sparked something. He didnt smile, only looked at me. Im not going to harm you. No one is going to harm you any more. All I am going to do is bandage you. You have begun to bleed again. I didnt look, I only stared at the metal table. Then back at Byron. I nodded, slowly, uncertainly. He smiled a reassuring smile. He walked the last distance to the table. Turning me around in his arms, to place me face down on it. He did, slowly. My chest was the first thing to hit the cold surface. I hissed at it. Trying to push back up. But Byron was much stronger than me. And slowly pushed my entire body down onto it. I clawed at the sides. Holding on to something, anything. Relax. His voice was calm and hypnotizing. I turned my head to look at him. His blonde hair was pulled back lightly. And his huge green eyes were boring into mine again. Except, I wasnt allowed images. Which I was grateful for. I only looked into his eyes. Without blinking, he held me. I didnt feel the liquid put onto my back. I felt no stinging when he cleaned the wounds out. I felt nothing. Not even when he taped the bandages to my back. Finally, when he let go of my wounds, I started moving. He helped me sit up. In actuality he did all the work. My long black hair fell in curtains down my face. Lying limply, in swirls on my lap. It was straight, and curved to my face. Little curls were stuck in ringlets on my cheek and forehead, stuck to me from my sweat. I wasnt breathing normally. But not heaving at least. He smiled at me. There. He said softly. His teeth were so white. I have no idea why I noticed this bit of information, but it caught me. I smiled, or as much as I could. But suddenly I was caught of guard by a loud slam. I looked towards the door to see the black haired man. Walking towards us. My eyes got wide. Huge. I stared at him. I found Byrons hand and gripped it as tightly as possible. I closed my eyes, facing towards Byron. Letting my long black curtain shield my face from view. His footsteps were silent. Leave her alone Joshua. Youve done her harm already. He sighed. Come , come now brother. Whats the fun of having a little slave if you cant play with her. Shut up. She is our ally and youve done a wonderful job of proving this. Im sure she trusts us now. He laughed darkly. You say this as though we need her trust. We need none of it. We need all of it. Stop being a fool. Me? The fool? Yes. You the fool. You ripped her wolf to pieces. And left him for dead- Oh pish posh. They were going to find him sooner or later. Get out Joshua. I dont think I will brother. No footsteps. I stiffened feeling a hand on my chin. Shes a lovely thing when you look at her closely, isnt she Byron? I held my eyes closed, not squeezed, but lightly. As if I didnt care. Look at me. No fucking way you sadistic prick. Look at me. He growled, clutching my cheek, pressing his nails to my skin. I inhaled breath quickly, turning my head to face him. My eyes fluttering open. I could feel the sting again. Ah, such lovely eyes. Mesmerizing. I stared into his. They were mesmerizing also. But, literally. I stared into them. This time, not seeing images, but broadcasting my own. My face was blank. But I let him know, what I knew. His eyes were large. And his mouth was open. He was getting all the things that I saw through Byron. He was silent. He turned towards Byron. With the same blank expression. He let go of me, walking to Byron. You let her see that? He asked softly. Byron burned his gaze into him. The air got a chill. I shuddered, glancing back to the open door. I had an idea. I shifted to my feet silently. If I could change, if I could only change. I could probably have a good chance to get out of here alive. I looked towards them. But only saw Joshua covering Byron with his figure. Let them battle it out. I could be just as silent as any vampire could. I crept towards the door. Putting my finger on it, opening it just an inch more. I stepped my first toe out, then my foot. I looked back to still see them talking. Thank god. I edged out of the doorway. My back was now screaming at me, but I didnt care. The second I was out of the doorway, I looked around the black hallway. I rolled my eyes in the back of my head, letting my wolf vision over take my human vision. I looked around and saw grey. I smiled, it was grey, but I saw it bright as day. I ran up the first set of stairs that I saw. Not making even a creek. Piece of cake. I shoved through the only hallway that opened to the stairs, passing doorways, and cells. I shoved open a door. Running through more stairs, and another and another and another. Till I was in the long hallway. Looking out to the spot where I fell, it looked miles away. I hauled ass. Putting in a mad dash down the never ending dirt walls. Till I felt dirt instead of tile. I smiled, almost there. I tried to change but it was too painful. I groaned. Dragging my feet to carry on. I shouldnt have tried. Hunter . . . Someone growled a warning growl under their throat. But it was as clear as day. I looked behind me, whimpering. Jesus Christ, if I get out of here I swear to God . . . I looked behind me to find Joshua not but a few yards behind. I squealed, turning back to the open gaping hole. . . . SWARE TO GOD Ill go to church, Ill give 9, 10 . . . I looked behind me again to find Byron not less than 10 feet away. Holy fuck! JESUS Ill buy a new church! I looked up into the hole, growling as I sprang up at least 12 feet in the air. I gripped the edge of the hole, pulling myself up, and outside. I looked around, to find it night. Gemme a break! If it were day it would have been so much easier. I looked back down, to find Joshua fly out of the hole. I stood for a moment, watching him land silently on the dirt. Fuck. I whispered. Finally, after I discovered I had legs, I ran. I ran for all I was worth. I growled, letting my ears grow to their full length. I felt my teeth come into play. Four K-nines burst from my gums, making me whine. I felt my eyes glaze with grey. But I couldnt change the rest, it would just be too painful. I was afraid Id fall to the ground from the shock of it. And that was more of a risk than just hauling ass in half human half wolf. Id take my chances. I looked behind me finding Joshua at least 3 feet away. And his running was silent. I closed my eyes, and ran. I made myself feel like I were wind. Nothing but molecules in the air. I pretended Joshua and Byron werent behind me. I pretended I was on a hunt, and it was my last. But I was brought out of my thoughts abruptly when something clamped to my petite human ankle. I cried out, falling to the ground. Joshua flew over me, and skid back to where I was huddled on the ground. Well . . . dont you look odd. I growled under my breath. He brought something out and it was slapped against my cheek. I whimpered. Finding another whip in his hands. It was slashed against my cheek again. Then another across my face, landing over my, thankfully, closed eye. He could have taken it out. I cringed at the thought. The pain shot through my face, while I felt a warm liquid run down my eyes, falling across my cheeks, and into my mouth. I cried out when he hit it against my stomach, and then again across my thighs. The beating was relentless. I turned on my back, to shield my front from any more damage. He snapped away at the bandages. Stop! I screamed out. While huddling my head between my knees. The shirt that I did have was completely gone. And shredded. The only thing covering my front were more bandages that survived the beating. The beating stopped. I felt breath on my cheek. Had enough, puppy? I waited a moment to catch my breath from the horrendous abuse. I looked up and smiled. Im not a fucking dog you fuck head. His face cringed up, he looked like he ate something sour. He raised a hand to me, but he was taken aback against a tree. I took in a deep breath. Trying to get my vision to cooperate. Byron had Joshua against a tree in mid-air. Holding his throat. While Joshua clawed at his fingers. That were digging into his neck. Joshua, youre causing me trouble, that isnt needed. Joshua choked against his hold. His black hair falling on either sides of his face, giving him the appearance of a full head of hair. So, STOP HURTING OUR ALLIES! He screamed out. I put my head against the ground, concentrating all my energy. Achillies. Im . . . Im dy-dying. I started choking. It felt like I couldnt breath. Like I were suffocating. I tried to concentrate. Tried to stay awake. But little pin pricks were taking over my vision. I felt my ears grow back to normal. I felt the K-nines shrink away. I felt myself go slack. Everything was very silent for a long time. I opened my eyes to tan. Hot, tan. I wrinkled up my nose. Smelling. I felt a hand on my neck. I opened my eyes wide, squirming. I couldnt feel my back, I couldnt feel my legs, and I couldnt feel my face. Everything was numb. And someone was holding me. I pushed against them as much as I could. My hair was a tangled mess, with clots of blood in it. And dirt mixing with it. I struggled. L-let me go! I spat out. My voice was muffled and dry. Raspy. No one said anything. I hit against the persons chest. Which really, was pathetic. It probably felt like a butterfly landing on their skin. P-put me down! I tried to scream. Finally something was removed over my face, cloth? I looked up to Achillies. T-this is- isnt real. I whispered. Achillies smiled down at me. Stop fighting me, Im taking you home. His hair was flying everywhere, like he were running. I think he was. I couldnt tell because my eyes were, so heavy. Oh so heavy. I closed them to relieve the two ton stress on them. When I opened them again, there were voices, everywhere. And there was a thick, musky, heavy thing over my head. I lifted my arm, it felt like it were a tow truck. I pushed it away. But it wouldnt move. I opened my eyes further, blinking sleep out of them. My mouth opened, and my breath was hot. And my throat was burning. And the thing on my mouth was suffocating. I took in as much breath as I could. And I screamed. I started crying. And until I realized it, I was screaming for Achillies. I couldnt move my body. It was so heavy. I was sobbing so hard, it was racking my chest. And I was crying out for Achillies. Finally, someone picked me up, and I started hitting them. Much to my dismay, because the pain I felt throughout my body, was indescribable. It was so horrible, I began to not feel them, again. Finally I was set down in a room. There were tons of voices, and once the person entered, with the crying, kicking, screaming me. The room went silent. Someone took me softly, opening a peep in the cloth. The light was horrendous and it glared into my eyes. I shielded my face. Someone yelled out. Damnit! Cut the lights! Then the lights were off. I was still crying, and still calling out for Achillies. She wouldnt stop screaming your name. I didnt know what to do. A calm voice said. I sniffled, my eyes were a mess. They were raw, and I just knew they were red. I felt my hair tangled around my waist. And it was matted again, some of it wet, and some of it dry. I-wa-wanna go h-home, N-NOW! I cried out. A-and I want Ach-Achillies! Shh, shh, baby Im here. Youre home, youre home. Im here. He kept saying this over and over again. But I didnt believe it was him. I tried to sit up but he wouldnt let me. There was mumbling in the room. Someone pushed me gently back down. I cried, huddling into a tiny ball, cringing. Joshua l-leave me alone! I screamed out, clawing at my arms. I was so scared. I didnt believe any of this was real. And if I were dreaming, I was going to cry all I wanted. Because I never allowed myself to beg in front of the enemy. So I was going to do it now. I thought I was in that wretched room, with Joshua and Byron. Byron didnt scare me as much as Joshua. Well, not necessarily scare me, just hurt me. Joshua is gone, der wolfet. Its me. Shh, you must stop screaming, Im here. Achillies said in his deep throated accent. He was petting my face, pulling the messy globs away. I opened my eyes, while they fixed to the darkness. I could see a little. I looked around the room. It was full of people. But they were the pack. I found Nathan was holding my hand, Charlie was on my other side, and Achillies was holding me in his lap. I didnt know where we were, and didnt care. I tried to smile, but it wouldnt come. And something was happening to my back, I arched it, cringing. Achillies was looking at Charlie, who was boring down at me. I clawed at Achillies hand. Arching my back. I cried out. Get the doctor! Achillies yelled out, his eyes never leaving mine. He held me in place, trying to get my back to go back to normal. Whats wrong Hunter? I opened my mouth to try to say something, but the words wouldnt come out. All I could do was cry. H-hurt! I whimpered through cries. I shook violently. My back was in spasms. And it hurt like hell. Someone grabbed my ankles, and then the same to my wrists. I screamed, the pain was excruciating. Like someone was digging into my back with a pitchfork. I couldnt stop the spasms. Nor could I stop the screaming. Finally I lay still, drained. My head was held in place by Achillies. The hands slowly let go of my flailing limbs. My chest shook with choked sobs. My lips quivered, my nose flared, my eyes bore into the ceiling. What happened? Her wounds, the muscles were in spasms. The violent beating they took, theyre in shock. You call that shock? Nathan asked angrily. Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder, quieting him. Will . . . that happen again? Honest to God truth, Im not sure son. What do you mean youre not sure? Nathan asked again. Nathan, you have to calm down. Nathan looked down at me. I couldnt reassure him, he was just asking the questions I wanted to ask. I mean, I dont know how her body will react to this beating. Ive seen some nasty things before, but Ive never really . . . I dont know what to tell you. Shell be okay. She desperately needs to heal. I mean, she was dying. I have no idea where she had the energy to even run. It was amazing. I mean, Achillies, she exceeded the human body. I dont care about that shit. I want you to tell me shes going to be okay. He almost hollered the last, hanging his head low. His fingers tracing over my cheek. I cringed from the wounds his finger brushed over. He drew his hand back, looking back at the wrinkly doctor. The old man took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes. His skin looked old, and leathery. Werewolves dont usually last that old. He had old wiry white hair. His face was tired, and sagged. I think so Achillies, I think shell be alright. If not, Im just a few houses down. I could even stay in this house to watch her. I cant give you any other diagnosis than I already have in the past two hours. And you know it. You have to calm down, for her sake. They both looked down at me. And now it seemed the whole room was looking down at me. I closed my eyes, and opened them again. Hoping that everyone would just, go away. But, in actuality, I felt so much better with everyone in the room. The body heat was warming my skin. And the power radiating off everyone was, almost, sinking into me. Like I were healing. Which I knew I was, but still. The feeling was indescribable. I shakily reached for Achillies hand. He took it in his palm, cradling it, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. He loomed over me. The doctor was talking, and everyone was listening intently. Except for Achillies and I. We were lost in each other. I had stopped crying for a little while. But when all the memories came back to me in a whoosh. I felt a salty tear run down my face. Im pretty sure Achillies would have wiped it away, but it fell into my cheek. I closed my eyes and opened them, and found more coming down. Charlie, do me a favor. I glanced up at Charlie, to find him looking down at me. He nodded. I was thinking the same thing. I flicked my eyes, tiredly, back and fourth. Thinking what? Charlie lightly hovered his hand over my face, looking everywhere. Achillies looked at him. What are you doing? Looking for a place that hasnt been hit. Achillies frowned, turning his face. He squeezed my hand. Nathan, give me her other hand. Nathan looked at me, while I looked at him. I tried for a smile as much as I could. And failed. Nathan reluctantly let go. Charlie took my hand gently. Holding it. Relax. He whispered. I closed my eyes, they were going to look into me. And watch what happened to me. I cringed. My vision went white, and I felt like I was blind again. I panicked. I started moving my arms around. Trying to get up. I opened my mouth, and when no words formed, it really didnt comfort me any. I turned my head trying to see something, but hands held me back down. And in moments, my vision returned. And I was curled into a painful little ball. My head between the knees of Achillies. I was shaking. My God. Charlie whispered. I dont understand, why would we be allies? Achillies was silent. Looking down at me. He held my head in place, taking the hairs out of my face. Everyone was silent. Shes been through enough. Nathan whispered. Achillies took me back my neck and legs. I cried out from the pain, but where else was he supposed to grab? He stood silently, walking just as quietly down a white hallway. He kicked open a door, and led me to a bedroom. He laid me on my side, while I doubled over in pain. Writhing my hands. Little white balls appeared in my vision, and my eyes were heavy again. I was awake enough to feel Achillies lay down beside me. He whispered something in my ear, but I was just too far gone to hear it.

I dreamed I was running, I was running through the woods. And I saw the hole, and I stared into it. But someone pushed me into it. And there stood Joshua, and there was Achillies also. I looked at the both of them. They were both solemn, and silent. I got to my legs, and wobbled over to Achillies. Pulling his hair away, Achillies? W-what are you doing here? He didnt answer. Only stared at the ground. Someone grabbed me by the shoulders, squeezing. I turned to see Joshua. L-leave me alone, J-Joshua! I said with wide eyes. Byron sat and watched us; his hair was down to his knees, not shorter like it was before. I looked at him, trying to figure out why we were even down here. I wouldnt let go of his hand. Achillies! Wake up! Joshua was trying to pull me away. Let me go! I screamed. I turned back to Achillies, crying and frantic. Byron turned his head away. Joshua hit me in the back of the neck. I screamed and fell to the ground. Trembling. Achillies put his hand on my shoulder. Shaking me, trying to get me to look up. And when I did look up, it wasnt Achillies who was trying to get me up. It was Byron.

I opened my eyes to a black room. And Achillies, who was trying to wake me up.

What? I rasped out. My throat felt like a wool coat.

You were crying in your sleep. He said, checking my chest and head.

Whats wrong, what were you dreaming? His eyes were half closed, and he looked dreadfully tired. And I was so glad to see him.

A-Achillies! I whimpered. I lifted my arms and tried to get up. But the pain was far too much. So I lay back down.

I-Im so glad to see you. I felt tears run down my face. His hair was ruffled, and hung to his shoulders in brown and red curls. He looked so tired. His clothes were dirty, and wrinkled. And had the odor of blood. His pants were ripped, and dirty. He still had his shoes on, which bugged me. But not as near as much as it usually did. He leaned down, and took me as gently as possible into his arms. I held back a scream when his hand brushed over a whip. And managed a whimper. He tensed, but still held me. He buried his face into my neck. Holding me tightly.

He was silent for a little while. His chest shook, and he buried his head into my hair deeper. A-Achillies, Im so glad, I-Im so happy you are here . . . with me. I stammered. Trying to get my words out, without choking sobbing noises out, too. I couldnt help it when I started crying again. My whole body shook violently with sobs. I-I dont e-ever wanna go, b back there Achillies. I cried out, trying not to be loud. Shh, I know baby. He whispered into my ear. You are never going to go back to that place, ever again. He pulled my hair around front, cradling my head to his chest. Finally, the painful wracking of my body came to a halt. And I was left gasping for air, and grasping Achillies. Dont leave; please dont leave me, please. I whispered over and over again into his dirty shirt. I will never leave you Hunter; I will never let you out of my site. I will protect you with everything I have. I love you so much, and I am so sorry. He whispered this, but the end sounded strangled and painful. It made me want to cry again. Something stuck to my arm painfully. I looked down to try and pull it away. But only succeeded in crying out, when it wouldnt come off. I whimpered, pulling at the skin ripping bandages. Shh, stop it baby. Youll hurt yourself. I pulled more, trying to get the horrible things to come off my skin. Achillies pulled back from me. He held me with my back just barely off the bed. Holding my head. He looked down at me. My hair was strewn all over the bed. This might hurt your back, okay? He asked quietly, looking intently at me. I nodded. He slowly let me down on my back. My front facing him, and the room. I bit my lip, when my beaten back touched the delicate covers. It hurt alright. I didnt even dare try to move. He looked down at me, Im going to remove your bandages, okay? I nodded, again. He looked around the room. Without even straining he leaned back and opened the door, calling out quietly for Nathan or Charlie, they both came. And quickly I might add. I need scissors. Nathan looked confusedly at him. Charlie didnt question, he just nodded and walked away. Nathan looked at Achillies, who was turned back towards me. He stepped quietly in the room. Looked from Achillies to me. And then back again. W-what are you going to do? He asked shakily. Im going to take away the bandages, theyre hurting her. He said, not even glancing at Nathan. All their eyes were on me. Charlie came silently into the room, handing Achillies the scissors. Charlie went to the other side of the bed. He took my hand, he sat on the mattress, but I never felt his weight dent it. Was he lifting up? Did I really care? No, not really. I gripped his hand in a steel grip. Nathan came over to Charlie, only standing and watching. Achillies leaned over, his hair brushing my face and chest. He kissed my forehead, softer than a butterfly. He leaned back on his heels, straddling my hips. Yet, he never touched me, only stood above me. He leaned over, pulling his hair behind his ears. He picked the first piece, stuck around my throat. He pulled lightly. I closed my eyes, and bit my lips. He pulled it, so slow. He cut away a piece, than another, and then another. They were falling like confetti. The one right under my breast. I had a feeling that one would hurt a bit. He pulled, I whimpered hoarsely. He cut away that one too. Then another, and another. I writhed for a moment, but when that only succeeded in pain. I immediately held still. He had most of all of them torn away, or at least I was hoping. Then the cold steel scissors stopped brushing against my skin. And all was silent. I opened my eyes, looking at Charlie to Nathan to Achillies. W-whats wrong? I whimpered out. Charlie and Nathan exchanged silent glances. But Achillies eyes never left mine, he smiled. It was his _dont let them know what Im thinking _kind of smile. I hated it. It meant that something was going on, he didnt want to show on his face. I tried to look down at my body, but before I knew it, Achillies had my chin in his hand. Keeping my face looking at him. I gave him a confused frown. He only smiled more. It made me nervous. He pulled on a cloud soft sheet, pulling it easily over my battered front. I started to ask a question, but he only kissed my bottom lip. After a moment of the kiss, I noticed his lips were quivering. That made me nervous. I looked over his cheek to stare at Charlie, who only smiled weakly. Nathan just looked away. Achillies lay on his side effortlessly. I wa-wanna get up. I whispered, still staring at Nathan. Knowing, if any, I could break him. Charlie stared at me dumbfounded. Achillies was silent, and Nathan looked depressed. I closed my eyes. Wanting to get out of this room. I felt Achillies hand rest lightly on my chest, strangely, angling where his arm didnt touch any whip marks. You are not leaving this bed. He said quietly. I looked at him with big eyes. I-I wanna go home. You are home wolfet. I shook my head tired. I finally gave up, trying to hold it up. I lay it back against the down pillow. Tired from being awake. Tired from existing. Tired of all of the above. I felt the bed dent, and opened my eyes enough to see Charlie lay on my left side. Nathan crawled to my feet, and Achillies pulled me closer; to my right. I had all my men and I was safe in bed. Life was a bitch sometimes, but this was a good moment. So, I closed my eyes and enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to Chimes. I tried opening my eyes, but they refused. I tried moving my hips around, or at least trying to move period; but my body refused to cooperate. I didn't have to pat Nathan's head to feel his short brown hair rubbing against my thigh. I didn't have to look to see who's body clung to mine desperately, the mesh of a black shirt rubbing rugedly against my bare side. Charlie groaned, hugging to me even more tightly. I felt Achillies hair brushing my jaw, I opened my mouth and closed it. Feeling his head cradled into the crook of my neck and shoulder. The vibration of the phone, or the numbed sound of it ringing didn't go away, it kept on, which was waking me up more. I pushed my legs together, finding Nathan's body happily between them. His head was laid very low on my abdomen, while his own body was huddled between my short legs. His arms were wrapped around my hips in a death grip, seemingly surpring to be comfortable for the both of us. I pushed my thighs together again, trying to get Nathan to wake up enough to answer my phone. Because the vibration was against my other thigh, I thought Nathan could take care of it while he was down there. His body didn't move, except for a flailing arm digging around my outter thighs. The chimes ceased, with a very tired groaning voice. "Hello?" He said quietly. "No this isn't Hunter." A loud man's voice. "This is Nathan." The voice was getting louder. "Well, who is this?" He didn't sound angry, he sounded utterly and completely tired. Achillies body pressed harder against my bare chest and rib. He pushed his hand under the covers, following the trail of my bare body to find Nathan's head, still hid under the covers.  
"Give me the phone." He said, there was nothing there. Just an order.  
"Hold on a minute." Nathan handed the phone to Achillies, while the man kept talking.  
"What do you want?" He said coldly, offering no happiness.  
"She's asleep." The voice got loud again. Charlie wrapped his arm tighter around my waist, sandwhiching me very firmly against the both of them. He put his head on my breast, this postition with Achillies wrapping me in a death grip between all of them, then Charlie's chin sitting casually on my breast. And if you looked hard enough, the very large budlge of someone hidden under all the covers; positioned right in between my legs. All of this would have looked very intimate to anyone who was looking; but it wasn't, and far from it.  
"Who is it, Achillies?" Charlie asked quietly, his voice was just as tired as everyone else's.  
"No one, go back to bed." I think Achillies was trying to sound for lightness, but ended up sounding like a direct order. And a stern one. Charlie didn't look away for a while, finally deciding it wasn't worth argueing over, he pushed his faced back against my head. Going happily back to sleep, like ordered. Sometimes things just weren't worth argeuing over; something I didn't think I'd ever learn.  
"Achillies." I mumbled quietly. "Just give me the phone."  
"No." He said, his voice lowering a few notches. The loud noise of the man on the other side abruptly stopped with a quiet, 'click.' I opened my eyes, trying to see him, and failing. I closed them in defeat, fighting against sleep. The tension was breathing from Achillies body, Charlie had noticed too, because his lips were pressed secretly against my head. Listening. He relaxed when Achillies turned off the phone, resting his head silently back into place.  
"Go to bed." He said, his voice quickly lowering a dozen notches. I nodded, because my voice didn't feel like making any vibrations. The second Achillies lips were pressed tiredly back against the crook of my neck and shoulder; I was out.

I woke up, again to the sound of a phone ringing. I looked over at Charlie, who was happily snuggling tighter to the line of my body. It was hard to breath between the sandwhich of two male werewolves. If it weren't for them, I would have looked crusified the way I was lying. With the exception of my legs spread, very wide. I whimpered, opening my eyes to focus on where the sound of the phone was. A hand reached across me quickly, grabbing the phone.  
"What?" Achillies asked none too gently. I closed my eyes back, Achillies would take care of it.  
My breasts were moved awkwardly, Charlie was pressing his face harder into me. Snuggling so tight, I could feel every muscle and every curve of his whole body. He had morning sendrum; I lifted my leg in attempt to wiggle to the side, only finding Achillies hug to me defensively; as if his prey were trying to get away. I tried to close my legs but Nathan was mounded inbetween them, his breath breathing heavily in a deep sleep over my very, very low abdomen. I felt every inch of his body down there. His arms wrapped around my hips, a death grip entightened. His legs, full of light blonde and brown hair, curling inside his own body, trying to squeeze into my small thighs. I tensed, whispering. "You guys," Achillies was the first to look at me, he stopped listening to the man on the other line. "I'm naked." I felt Charlie awake, while he looked down at my chest, and Achillies did the same. Smiling just a touch, as if just now noticing that I were completely nude. My face lit up like a Christmas tree. My breathing was shallow, and I closed my eyes. The phone made a soft click sound, and I knew he hung up. I was going to argue but lips were pressed into my ear. Breathing long and heavy, "So." Suddenly the air was cold, and my body tightened. Just naturally, Charlie chuckled. I didn't look, because I was too nervous. I swallowed, "I can't put my legs together." I said quietly, trying to get my anger and the new blush under control. Achillies looked down at the huge buldge between my legs. He lifted the heavy comforter effortlessly, pearing down at the sleeping form of Nathan. You could see his whole body perfectly. It was warm down there, which is the perfect tempature for lycanthrobes, of any kind. You could kill them if it got too cold. Cold was for the dead or damned, warm was for the living and alive. Nathan's hair was soft looking, despite the huge amounts of gel he used to get them to stand. It was thick and full and flush; a natural feeling of wanting to touch it, kind of hair. His puppy brown eyes were closed, and he was curled in a perfect ball. My legs were spread, very wide; trying to accomodate for his tall and musculine body. His head, as I felt, was breathing heavily right above my very private place. While his chin barely grazed it. I wiggled, taking a breath in, "Don't look!" I hoarsely whisered, Achillies narrowed his eyes at Nathan, growling. He opened the covers more. I squeeled, as softly as it came out got me mad. "I'm naked!" I whimpered. Achillies only growled more. Even though Nathan was our new pet and his new pard. He was a leopard and Achillies was wolf. Simple math. You can't add an apple and an orange, it just didn't work. Same fruit, but completely opposite. "Don't get mad Achillies, just close the damned covers!" I said angrily. My body was in chains around them. And my thighs were beginning to ache from having to strech outward for Nathan. I laid my head back on the pillow, Achillies very slowly closed the covers back, hiding Nathan. I took a deep shaky breath. All of the men had the morning syndrum, and they were a little too close for comfort when they were like that. I tried sitting up, but four hands pushed me back down. The pain that shot through my chest and upper body made me throw my head back in pain. Tearing a silent scream from my throat. My body writhed, spasming against the intense current beating through my helpless body. I felt each mark as if they were being blown all over again. I clawed at the covers beside me. Finally, my body rested, throwing itself back against the covers. Where I laid motionless and still. Charlie was frantically asking Achillies what had just happened. Achillies quietly told him to hold me and to go back to sleep. Charlie did what he commanded. Achillies and I both listened to our advice, for once.

I woke up again, but this tim enot to chimes of my cell phone; but to Achillies soft cooeing.  
"You're cold." He said quietly. I felt cold, I felt freezing, I shook lightly. Trying to get my eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. But everything was so cold, "C-cold." I whispered through chittering teeth. Achillies pushed Charlie, over my chest. Waking him up in a split second. "Get up and go turn hot water on." He looked from Achillies to me, then jumped out of bed; I never even felt him leave. Achillies got out of bed, whipping off the covers, he dragged the still sleeping Nathan out from on me. I shuddered, being fully nude should have bothered me, but it didn't. I just didn't care. My body was chilled to the bones and through the muscle. Cold was an understatement to what I was feeling right then. Nathan opened his eyes warily, finding me, he froze.  
"What's wrong with her?" His voice trying to hide the hysteria and failing miserably.  
"Her bodies rejecting the warmth."  
"Ya think?" He asked, the first signs of panic threading through the hysteria. I didn't know the difference until just then. Charlie came running back through the doorway.  
"It's ready." Charlie said quietly, hiding his panic or just not having any of it. But the worry was full force on his face. Achillies picked me up effortlessly, walking to the bathroom silently. He handed me over to Charlie, who heald me just as comfortably and just as silently. I laid my head against his bare mesh chest. "Jesus, she's fucking freezing." He said, looking down at me. Achillies had removed his pants and socks quickly. Taking me back from Charlie, he wayed his way into the large bathtub. The water came just up to the top of his thighs, and about to my waist when I was standing. But he didn't make me stand. He sank me in the water, using his body as a weight. He held my back against his front, while I soothed in the hot water. I relaxed utterly and completely. Laying my head back against Achillies chest lazily, my teeth still chittering, but I was almost instantly better. He smiled down at me, "Still cold Love." I nodded weakly. But the water felt so good around us. It touched every part of my body up to my chin, I weakly wrapped my legs around Achillies thighs, cradling myself more. When, in actuallity, Achillies did all of the work. I just happily oblidged. My breathing became slow, and teadiess. Untill my eyelids were just too heavy to hold up. Closing them, then snapping them open. "Go to sleep." Achillies whispered softly, and for the third time, I did. I fell against his chest, and closed my eyes the last to to the image of Achillies curls on his shoulders, and Nathan and Charlie looking a little more relaxed then earlier. And then the black engolfed me, again.

This time I heard no phone ringing, I wasn't freezing cold, I just woke up. The room was blurry and I had a headache, but nothing bad. The tingling sensation to the whip marks were slowly spreading through my body. But they weren't horrible. No one was in bed with me, and I was alone. I took a deep, needed breath listening to everything around me. I didn't have all my best senses back, but I felt presences in the house that told me I wasn't alone. This was good. I yawned loudly, stretching my fingers and toes, truthfully afraid to move anything else. I opened and closed my heavy eyes many times, before I glanced at the blinking red clock reading 8:00 a.m.. I didn't really like mornings, especially the kinda mornings you wake up and you didn't get not even 10 minutes of sleep. Yeah, one of those mornings. I listened to the soft hum of the air conditioner and the feel of the thick down comforters surrounding my weakened body; and I felt completely and utterly comfortable. The kind of comfortable you only feel on Sunday mornings, you've got nowhere to go, no one to see, nothing to do but lay in the mountain of blankets and stare into the false black of your room. Sadly enough I woke up more with each passing minute and I had to get up. The first thing I did was move my right arm, which was giving me the most pain days ago. The pain came on full force but I bit my lip harshly, it wasn't that bad I could make it. Then my left, which wasn't that bad. My legs were harder to convince, because the thrum of my beating beat down on my small body making me shake with the effort of forcing them to move. It was so very against my better judgment and so very against my body's. I sat up, now having my lower stomach vibrate with numb; telling me it was very badly wounded like the rest of my body. I shook my head, heaving myself harshly to the ground; shakily I stood, groping for the side of the wall. I was breathing heavily, my forehead beaded with a fine sheat of pure sweat. I moved my leg gengerly, watching my foot like it were the most important thing in the world, trying to focuse on anything but the pain. And alas, it didn't really do shit to help me. I spotted jeans, that looked like Achillies. Smiling inwardly I looked down at myself, noway. I leaned down, my body beating me for my self conciouseness. I lifted one leg finding that mission almost impossible, then the next. Slowly sliding them, thankful the pants were so baggy and long. I glanced around for any kind of shirt, finding my sports bra; but that would be too painful.  
"Anything." I whispered, getting erritated. I would not go out there topless. I would not! Finding absolutely nothing inside of the room pissed me off to no end. Feeling defeated and beyond angry, I gengerly set my arm across my large, beaten chest. Heaving with every drag of my feet I made. By now I could feel the sweat covering my skin from my forced efforts. The room would have been almost very cold to anyone inside the house who weren't lycanthropes. I eased out of the door, glancing down the long hallway. This house wasn't mine, but it was an identitical version of it, which was kind of creepy. My other hand that wasn't hiding my large bosom, groped for anything to hold while I dragged my feet down the hallway. My breathing now heavy and labored, my legs began to shake, but I forced myself to keep walking. Finally I shoved away from the wall, determined to walk on my own, which I was amazed I could. Very slowly and cautiously I eased down the hallway, a snail would have been speedy gonzolus to me at this point. The pain was almost unbearable, like someone with a bat were beating me on 'the back'. I whimpered, breathing shallow and fast. Sweat dripping from my forehead landing on my nose, falling to my thick pouty bottom lip. My black hair stuck to my neck, and most of my chest. Letting the impossibly long length fall to my front, covering my entire bosom was helpful. Letting go of my death grip on my chest, my hair doing all the work, I slid my feet against the ground alittle faster. Not wanting to go through the living room, afraid to bump into anyone, I pushed open the door leading to the kitchen. I was right, an exact replica to my house. I rubbed the back of my hand against my forehead, coming away with a smear of blood; deciding to wipe the evidence away on Achillies' jeans. Looking up shakily, all the guy's were in the kitchen drinking coffee. Nathan glanced up, smiling at me. On seeing me the smile was gone immediately. Charlie was laughing when he caught Nathan's gaze, following it to me, the laugh was silent and his face was blank. Achillies was looking a little less than outraged when he caught my eyes.  
"H-Hi." I said shakily, finally my legs gave out from under me, as I fell to the ground. Three different lycanthrope men caught me in their arms. I tried to pull away from their vise grip, to no avail.  
"I-I can h-handle it, damnit!" I said, none too gently.  
"Shut up." Achillies said, matching the anger in his voice. I shot my gaze up at him, growling.  
"I can w-walk on my own Achillies!" Trying for a yell, I only came out to be an inward gasp.  
"That's an order Hunter."  
"Fuck you!" I managed to raise my voice to weak aggresion, which was better than whimpers. He bared his teeth at me, growling.  
"Kittens, let's calm down, alright?" Charlie's voice was soft and soothing, as I parted my lips, growling back weakly at Achillies' pack leader growl; which proved me to not only be ignorant, but weak AND ignorant. My whole vision swayed, it made me think of a building swaying, right before the great montrousity falls to the ground. My vision sparkled and both of our growls ceased. I felt a drip fall on my eyebrow, then to my cheek. But when I opened my eyes I realized it wasn't sweat, but blood again. All eyes followed the blood drop, until Nathan reluctantly slid his finger across my cheek, swiping it away. They took me in their grasp once again, easing me into the closet kitchen chair. I slumped back, grateful for the relief of standing up right. I opened my eyes wearily to find Nathan tugging his shirt off, pulling it over my head; he pulled my hair out also. When it slid against the white shirt, it came away smeared with blood.  
"Get the doctor." Achillies said softly, softly, I missed that in his voice. I looked up at him, to find his eyes ice. The look where he doesn't let anyone in, I smiled weakly up at him, holding my hand out weakly for his. He put his large hand inside of mine, lacing fingers.  
"I didn't," I had to take a deep breath, swallowing a couple of times "Like being alone in t-that room." It probably would have sounded reasurring if my voice weren't so wavered.  
"We could have come to you der wolfet." I rolled my eyes, startling them with loud laughter ending with an abrupt cough.  
"That w-would have been, too simple Achillies." I said, looking up at him faintly. He smiled down at me as the door burste open with the old doctor. He kneeled at my legs as my head bobbed down to look at his short stature. He took my wrist in hand, feeling my pulse.  
"Why would you let her out of bed, she shouldn't even be able to walk, you people." He shook his head vigorously, checking different odds and ends of my body.  
"Why?" He asked, obviousely a little angered. Achillies eyes never left mine.  
"Because you can't order her to do anything." The man scuffed, taking Achillies by the arm yanking him away from us. He remained where he was, his arm not even flinching, but he shot his head back to the doctor glaring at him. The small man looked from me, back to Achillies and everyone else.  
"You have something to say Doctor, you say it in front of your pack. Do not forget your place among us." He said blandly, but underneath holding a strong warning. The Doctor bowed his head in appology.  
"Fine."  
"What did you have to say." I asked quietly, all heads turned to me, then to the small man. He looked back at me, hiding away; turning back to Achillies.  
"You are her packmaster." He said quietly. "You 'are' allowed to tell her what to do."  
"I am." Achillies said, voice still holding the bland warning tone.  
"So, in cases like these; don't you think you...should?" He looked up to meet Achillies eyes, who bored down at him.  
"Master?" He said even softly, in the appologetic offering tone. He scuffed, turning away from the burning gaze of which was Achillies.  
"She is so weak, if we force her to walk and-"  
"We donot influence this on her, she does what she wills. This is all Hunter." Charlie said, defending. The doctor swiftly turned to flock upon Charlie.  
"The point is you CAN make her do things. Or at least the packmaster can, that's what he's there for."  
"You're stepping over your boundaries doctor, I warn you to watch it." Achillies growled, squeezing my hand involuntarily in his.  
"A-chillies...you're, h-hurting me." I said slowly, my vision beginning to calm back to normal. His eyes never left the doctor but he practically leg go of my hand, letting it lazily lay inside his.  
The doctor shook his head.  
"We could put her in the hospital?" Nathan's voice rang over the thriving tension, soothing everyone. Or at least me. I turned towards him smiling, shaking my head. He took my other hand in his, holding it gently, running his fingers through my hair. I leaned into his touch, while his hand bent to cradle my cheek. Nathan wrapped himself around my legs, laying his head inbetween my thighs. His eyes looking up at me, smiling.  
"Why?" Nathan asked quietly. "Why couldn't we simply put her in the hospital Achillies?" Nathan asked timidly.  
"Because you can't put lycanthropes of any kind in a hospital. It isn't heard of!" The Doctor answered for Achillies, which was replied with a sharp.  
"Step down." Growl from the obvious packmaster. The Doctor looked to the ground.  
"If you donot take my advice, I'm going home."  
"No, you stay." Achillies growled, the doctor lifted his head to meet Achillies forocious warning.  
"Then listen to me." He said quietly, bowing his head again to look at the floor in his natural submissive state.  
"Please Master, this one is for Hunter." All eyes went to me. But I wasn't focusing, something inside my stomach was turning and growling. I tensed letting my head hit the back of the chair. The turning got worse and more intense. My muscles began to spasm softly, then joltingly, and then they settled. To only start again over and over.  
"What's wrong with her?" Nathan asked quietly, stepping away from me.  
"Her muscles are spasming, they will go through this when her body is forced to move against its will. She shouldn't even be concious at the moment." He said strongly, glaring at Achillies who once again shot him down.  
"Fix her."  
"You can't."  
"You better." He shouted.  
"I can tranquilize her to ease the pain she's feeling right now. I can give her oxidonts to put her down, but this is just natural. This is her body rejecting what she's forcing upon herself. When this happens, she's hurting herself. You can't just fix it." He said, his glares ranging from Achillies and back to me. I yelped out when the spasms came on full blast, leaving me gasping for air.  
"Do something!" Nathan said, the first signs of hysteria obvious in his voice.  
"Put her on the couch."  
"No!" I shouted. "T-Too p-paaah!" I yelled, as my muscles began again. It would have been excruciating to move again.  
"Do something!" Nathan yelled out once more. Achillies grabbed the Doctor by the arm, squeezing harshly.  
"Make it stop." I yelled out again, as my body gave one more harsh jerk, leaving me again breathing heavily, face now bleeding with sweat and blood. The Doctor opened his bag, revieling an assortment of needles and bottles. He pulled out a fresh one, digging it into a clear bottle. He took my arm lightly, pressing down in the crease of my elbow and forearm. I didn't even flinch when the needle barried itself into my skin. My whole body relaxed, and my eyes got amazingly heavy. The whole room was blurred and slurred to murmurs and movement.


End file.
